Vidas paralelas
by Fraulein Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Como diría Murphy: 'Nunca discuta con un tonto. Puede que la gente no note la diferencia' / Mangaverse post-World Youth, alt-univese, lenguaje soez, neurosis al por mayor y ,posiblemente, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Captain Tsubasa es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi. Yo sólo me responsabilizo por el uso de los personajes oficiales, de los que me han prestado y, obviamente, de los que me pertenecen. Los hermanos Diminescu y sus asociados son propiedad de Egyptdiva.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Y de esta forma, comenzamos la historia.<strong>

_¿Por qué creemos que es necesario decir gilipolleces para sentirnos cómodos?  
><em>Pulp Fiction_  
><em>

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. 01 de Agosto. 9:00 ─ 10:00 A.M.

Un timbre se gravó pesadamente sobre la pequeña hoja del pasaporte de la comunidad europea. La muchacha de policía internacional miró unos instantes la parte de identificación del pasajero, y luego se lo devolvió a su dueño, sonriente.

— Bienvenido a Londres, y que tenga una buena estadía, señor Schlesinger-Nevsky —le dijo la mujer, automática y cordialmente.

— Gracias —dijo el alemán, tomando violentamente el pasaporte y guardándolo descuidadamente en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba el bolso de mano que llevaba para una estadía un día y una noche.

La mujer no hizo nada más que hacer un gesto de enfado. En su mente, el sentido práctico le hacía asumir que el joven cretino que se había mostrado así de grosero no era más que un miserable con el CI de una mosca muerta al visitar un lugar que detestaba. Porque, a fin de cuentas, si llegabas al aeropuerto de una ciudad con una cara de quince metros y eras grosero con la agente de policía internacional, estabas proyectando esa imagen y, por lo tanto, la gente se quedaba con esa impresión.

No era lógico, pero tampoco iba a dejar que este «turista» le arruinase el día.

Así que, con su mejor sonrisa, mientras Schlesinger-Nevsky avanzaba, recibió el pasaporte del siguiente pasajero, un rubio de ojos azules y chándal de una selección de fútbol de un país del oeste, seguido de varios jóvenes con el mismo traje.

Timbró el pasaporte, miró la identificación, sonrió y lo devolvió amablemente.

— Bienvenido, señor Schneider, y que tenga una buena estadía en Londres.

— Obvio que la tendré —contestó el alemán en su mejor inglés, mientras recibía el pasaporte de regreso.

Y la mujer recibió el siguiente pasajero, un muchacho alto y de cabello castaño. Muller, educadamente, le pasó su pasaporte. Si Schlesinger-Nevsky era un caucásico mal genio y grosero, era asunto de él.

Mientras tanto, Alexander se dirigió hacia la salida —o entrada, dependiendo del lado de la puerta automática en que uno se encuentre— sin esperar a sus compañeros de equipo. Obviamente, él tenía sus planes. Sus compañeros también, pero ellos estaban dispuestos a dejarlo ir siempre y cuando no se las diera de diva y causara problemas innecesarios. Estropear la estrategia del entrenador o marcharse a otro país mientras duraba el entrenamiento previo al enfrentamiento contra la selección inglesa, eso era lo que a ellos les interesaba que Schlesinger-Nevsky evitara hacer.

O que hiciera algo que, de alguna forma, atenuara el buen desempeño de sus compañeros de equipo ─ ya lo había hecho tres veces, así que Alexander era considerado una especie «Attention whore involuntaria» dentro del equipo, y es que su competitividad y su manía de golpear antes de preguntar eran algo que ya rallaba en lo patológico. Si era impresionante que alguien no le hubiese tirado una orden restrictiva, en especial Eva Krumm, que por muy arpía que fuera no dejaba de ser un humano al que Alexander le hacía la vida imposible cada vez que la veía.

Y no es que quisieran victimizarla, pero Schlesinger-Nevsky ya había insinuado que si él iba manejando un automóvil y la encontraba como peatón «la iba a transformar en una estampilla».

─ ¡Pero si era broma! ─dijo, riéndose, delante de Eva Krumm, sentada en un sofá y llorando desconsoladamente mientras Karl, junto a ella, trataba de tranquilizarla─. Mujer, para ser una perra tienes la sensibilidad de una colegiala con desordenes hormonales.

El problema es que Alexander ya había demostrado que las bromas de naturaleza violenta, cuando venían por parte de él, tenían un gran porcentaje de transformarse en… bueno, realidad. Y una broma donde se ponía en riesgo la vida de una persona podía considerarse de distintas formas, dependiendo de la suerte con la que el perpetrador contara ese día.

─ Para. Estas actuando como un pendejo malcriado.

Durante un tiempo Karl se limitó a lanzarle miradas hostiles y siendo implacable con él en la cancha, porque esa era su forma de decirle que estaba esperando a que dejara de actuar como una perra psicótica. Pero Alexander no dejó de hacerlo porque, en su cabeza, Eva Krumm era un monstruo y no merecía la consideración que, según él, sólo se les daba a los niños, a las mujeres respetables y a los hombres de mérito.

Pero el mayor drama vino cuando se supo lo del bebé que Eva Krumm había perdido.

Dioses, la insensibilidad de Alexander llegó a otro nivel cuando le insinuó que la criatura se había suicidado porque no quería ser criado por ella. Eva podría haberse puesto a llorar, a gritarle, a insultarlo o golpearlo (No necesariamente en ese orden, pero si recurriendo a cualquier combinación que incluyera alguno de esos elementos) pero no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada de eso ya que, en esa oportunidad, Karl Heinz Schneider le dio un puñetazo a Schlesinger-Nevsky por ser un cabrón insolente y un gran hijo de puta. Aparte, el hijo que Eva había perdido tendría que haber sido un Schneider así que el insulto también le había llegado a Karl.

Un golpe que, obviamente, Alexander le regresó. Y Karl, volvió a golpear. Y así continuaron, golpeándose y lanzándose insultos, mandando al demonio las reglas de convivencia. ¡Al demonio con la buena educación ─parecía que querían decir─, el cretino quiere pelear y yo estoy dispuesto a partirle la cara! Había un momento para todo, incluyendo el mantener una relación más o menos sana con los compañeros de equipo y, en esa oportunidad, ninguno estaba dispuesto a profesarle tal consideración al otro. En el mundo real, eso era una certeza.

Podrían haber continuado, pero Müller, cansado de tanta violencia, interfirió tomándoles la cabeza y haciéndolas chocar, una contra la otra. Fue algo involuntario. Müller estaba cansado, al igual que todos, después del entrenamiento y lo último que quería hacer era tener que soportar un ajuste de cuentas.

Allí, noqueados, quedaron Karl y Alexander, tirados en el piso junto a Müller, quien, de pie, no sabía cómo afrontar esa situación ─mucho menos los que se había mantenido al margen─. Es cierto que estaba cansado de tanta violencia innecesaria y que le parecía desagradable la idea de que ni siquiera pudiera tomarse un café sin tener que mirar a sus compañeros y asegurarse de que no habría algún problema. Pero no había querido dejarlos tirados en el piso. Detener la pelea, sí, pero no de esa forma.

El problema es que los hechos se reducían a que él, teniendo la fuerza, no los había intentado separar si no que, de plano, los había neutralizado violentamente y era el responsable de que estuvieran tirados en el piso. Y Dieter Müller tenía la desagradable, pero certera, idea de que nadie le creería si él decía que no había tenido la intención de dañarlos.

─ Te coronaste campeón del mundo en la categoría peso ligero a los cinco minutos del primer asalto, grandulón ─comentó von Rathlef, sonriendo, perversamente divertido.

El aludido lo miró en silencio, molesto. Lo que menos necesitaba, en esos momentos era que alguien le hiciera esa clase de pregunta.

─ Cállate.

Dioses, algunos compañeros podían escoger el peor momento para ser injustos y desconsiderados.

Cuando Karl y Alexander despertaron, cuatro horas después, en la enfermería, lo primero que vieron fue a Müller, avergonzado por una actitud tan vulgar.

─ En realidad… lo siento… ─dijo, desviando la mirada.

Sus cabezas seguían vendadas, sus rostros continuaban adoloridos y Karl era víctima de una ira contenida por, literalmente, haberse despertado junto a Schlesinger-Nevsky, quien sentía lo mismo en relación a Schneider. Obviamente, aceptaron sus disculpas, pero decidieron no volverse a pelear en el complejo deportivo. Si se querían sacar la madre, lo harían en un lugar donde el portero alemán no estuviera presente.

«Me pregunto si será buena idea mantenerlo dentro del equipo», pensaba a veces el entrenador, cuando la paciencia empezaba a abandonarlo.

No era sólo Alexander. El equipo entero parecía tener una relación disfuncional, pero Rudi Schneider esperaba que todo fuera algo pasajero. Sin contar a Alexander, el entrenador podía asegurar que conocía a sus jugadores y el desarrollo de la carrera profesional de cada uno.

─ No deberías ser tan permisivo con él ─le dijo el capitán del equipo, sosteniendo con su mano derecha un vaso de papel para café─. Por muy difícil que sea su carácter, sigue siendo un jugador.

─ ¿Crees que le estoy dando privilegios por permitir que se fuera a «donde-sea-que-tuviera-que-largarse» en lugar de irse, directamente, al complejo deportivo con nosotros y que eso le dará, por alguna razón, a los otros jugadores, la errada idea de qué Alexander Schlesinger-Nevsky puede hacer lo que sea, cuando sea y como sea? ¿Crees que tomaran esa misma actitud porque «si él lo hace es justo que nosotros también lo hagamos»?

Karl lo miró en silencio, unos instantes, como si no creyera todo lo que había escuchado y necesitara unos instantes para procesar todo lo que su padre le había dicho. Después, sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa enigmática y difícil de descifrar.

¿Sonreía por el desdén que sentía hacia un planteamiento tan dramático de un tema tan trivial? ¿Sonreía porque en esa pregunta se abarcaba todo un problema que Rudy, como entrenador, no iba a tratar porque sencillamente no sabía cómo solucionarlo porque, de plano, el líbero alemán, de plano, era un bruto irracional, indisciplinado, pero con suerte?

─ Conste, que fuiste tú el que lo dijo ─contestó Karl, al cabo de un rato. Dio un sorbo a su gran Cinnamon Dolce Latte antes de dejar a su padre, solo, para ir a reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo.

Rudi frunció el ceño y parcialmente indignado, le grito a su hijo.

─ ¡Gracias por ayudarme!

El capitán teutón, a modo de respuesta, levantó la taza de café, como si estuviera haciendo un brindis matutino en honor a su padre y le deseara buena suerte con el asunto de Alexander.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Dimitri Diminescu le había dicho que mandaría a alguien para ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto porque quería asegurarse de que lo encontraría en el lugar indicado a la hora señalada.

─ La última vez que estuviste en Inglaterra dijiste que me ibas a visitar, que ibas a estar en mi casa a tal hora y al final te olvidaste de todo por culpa de una mujer inglesa. Chico, cuando una mujer hace que una persona como _**tú**_ mande al demonio a un amigo como _**yo**_, hay algo podrido en este mundo.

No le costó mucho trabajo identificar al chófer: un hombre vestido como para un funeral, con zapatos bien lustrados y una tenida que resaltaba demasiado con treinta grados Celsius. Ocultaba sus ojos tras el cristal de unos anteojos negros y sus labios estaban en una mueca forzosamente seria y solemne. Sus manos estaban tras su espalda y lo esperaba junto a la puerta de un Audi lujoso y de modelo reciente.

— ¿Te mandó a buscarme ese rumano desquiciado? —le preguntó en inglés.

— No —les contestó el sujeto, seriamente—, soy un ciego que espera a que su perro vuelva con su periódico —miró la hora en su reloj de mano y volvió a ponerla tras su espalda—, pero se ha demorado mucho —añadió—. Seguramente fue atropellado o, en el mejor de los casos, fue apresado por la perrera. En todo caso, espero que este bien.

Un tipo sarcástico que, al parecer, no sabía con quién trataba, porque, de haber tenido una mínima idea, se habría limitado a contestar: «Señor, sí señor»

─ Claro que sí ─dijo, finalmente.

A continuación, el hombre abrió una puerta del automóvil para que el alemán ingresara. El líbero alemán no tardó en acomodarse dentro del automóvil. Dejó el bolso junto a él mientras el sujeto de afuera cerraba la puerta del pasajero, para rodear después el automóvil y abrir la del piloto, la cual, obviamente, cerró luego de encontrarse frente al manubrio.

— Espero que su viaje haya sido agradable —dijo el hombre, mientras se cruzaba el cinturón de seguridad. Acto seguido, con una mano sobre el volante, giró la llave y el automóvil se comenzó a deslizar suavemente sobre el bien asfaltado camino.

— Fue como todos los viajes.

— Ah. Corto y aburrido, supongo —dijo el hombre, indiferentemente─. Ojalá disfrute su estadía en Londres.

Alexander Schlesinger-Nevsky se quedó mirando la cabeza del hombre, en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. Tanta cordialidad y familiaridad le resultaba repugnante. No tenía la costumbre de involucrarse en diálogos amigables y no estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción tan sólo porque se encontraba fuera de Alemania. Maldita sea, ni siquiera en Alemania el

La gente y su sentido del decoro le parecían algo desagradable sin importar la raza, la nacionalidad, la religión, la edad, la tendencia política, el estado civil, el género o la orientación sexual de un ser humano. Durante años se había hecho una fama de antisocial y no la iba a perder cayendo en el juego de este conductor con vocación de troll.

Pero si estaba de humor, recurrían palabras ásperas y frases que los otros consideraban incorrectas. Alexander sabía cómo insultar e involucrar a las personas en una conversación que, desde el comienzo, tenía como objetivo una cosa: entretenerlo al mismo tiempo que dejar un mal recuerdo en la memoria de su interlocutor.

Hoy no haría excepciones. De hecho, en su diccionario la palabra «excepción» era algo inexistente.

─ Honestamente, hijo de perra: ¿te importa un carajo mi estadía en Londres?

─ No ─dijo el hombre, mientras doblaba una esquina─. Pero me pagan por fingir interés mientras dura el trayecto desde el Aeropuerto hasta el hotel donde usted se hospedara.

¡En el nombre del estigmatizado, incomprendido y poco querido Charles Mason, era tan frustrante no poder mandarlo al otro mundo!

Schlesinger-Nevsky decidió que se pondría en contacto con algún grupo criminal para que este conductor desapareciera. Para siempre. Sin dejar rastro. Que su familia lo recordara por costumbre y esperara su regreso porque él era parte de ellos. O cualquier otra cosa. Lo que fuera. Él estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera con tal de no toparse con este sujeto, incluso si eso implicara matar a otro humano y permitir que todo el proceso fuera gravado por un tercero para hacer una película _snuff_ [1] que, eventual e indudablemente, iba a ser distribuida entre las personas que estaban dispuestas a pagar por ver como otra persona era despachada al otro mundo.

Le daba lo mismo si sus (pocos) amigos y sus compañeros de equipo llegaban a enterarse que él había preferido gastar dinero o someterse a algún trato para deshacerse de una persona en lugar de encargarse personalmente. No le importaba que dijeran que le preocupaba ni siquiera lo que el portero suplente más incompetente tuviera que decir. A esos sujetos, él no les debía nada. Podían morir y él estaría más preocupado de aprender a solucionar los sodokus que aparecían en el diario, junto al horóscopo.

Okey, eso era una completa mentira. Al menos la parte donde metía a sus amigos y decía que no le importaría cómo reaccionarían si tal escenario se transformaba en realidad. Pero lo demás era cierto.

El conductor ya estaba en su lista negra. No sabía su nombre, pero tenía buena memoria. Al menos nunca olvidaba un rostro cuando una persona le daba motivos para ser recordada.

Se quedó mirándolo largo rato en silencio.

─ ¿Falta mucho para llegar al hotel?

El conductor no respondió porque en ese momento se encontraba ejecutando una maniobra que, al parecer, requería concentración y precisión. Finalmente, el automóvil se detuvo.

─ No.

Alexander Schlesinger-Nevsky tuvo unos segundos de perplejidad durante los cuales él miró, alternadamente, la entrada al hotel y el sujeto que lo había conducido hasta el Ritz. Finalmente, extendió la mano y abrió la puerta. Puso un pie fuera del carro y, con el dedo índice se su mano derecha, señaló al compadre con gafas.

─ Tú eres un hijo de puta ineficiente. No quiero volver a verte ─dijo, antes de salir del automóvil y cerrar la puerta sin mucha delicadeza.

En el interior del vehículo, el conductor se mantuvo tranquilo, sin asustarse por el portazo. Cuando Alexander estuvo fuera de su alcance, sonrió.

─Vaya, vaya… Ese chiquillo tiene mal carácter ─murmuró.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

La recepción del hotel era grande, decorada con un gusto exquisito y era evidente que los empleados se tomaban muy en serio su trabajo. Todo, en su conjunto, desde el personal hasta la decoración daba a entender el precio que cualquier persona tendría que pagar para pasar ─aunque fuese por arribismo─ una noche en esta clase de hoteles.

Schlesinger-Nevsky era de la idea que un cliente podía insultar a estos tipos y ellos tenían que aguantarlo todo porque le pagaban para atender ─y hacer felices─ a los clientes, pero los clientes no sabían que ellos importaban porque tenían dinero. Los que estaban al tanto, se tomaban más libertades, pero no podían modificar la realidad: el contenido de la billetera seguía siendo la parte más importante del cliente.

─ Buen día, bienvenido al Ritz Charlton.

─ Hola. Hay una reservación a mi nombre ─dijo, pasando su pasaporte y una cédula de identidad. Dos piezas de identidad, como se le decía comúnmente.

La recepcionista hizo las verificaciones necesarias en el computador que tenía a su lado antes de regresarle el pasaporte cerrado y su carnet. Más otra tarjeta, de plástico y con una banda magnética.

─ Sus piezas de identidad y la llave para su habitación. Tenga una buena estancia en Londres, señor Schlesinger-Nevsky.

Involuntariamente, él sonrió. Al menos la mujer le había evitado formular la pregunta: « ¿Y la tarjeta extra para qué es?». Lo cual habría revelado que era un salvaje que todavía esperaba a que le pasaran una llave común y corriente para abrir la cerradura de la puerta de su habitación.

Y es que, siendo sinceros, tanto sus amigos como sus compañeros de equipo, pasando por el cuerpo técnico, consideraban una especie de epifanía que Alexander se hubiese enterado de la existencia del Blackberry, los e-mails, el I-Pod y redes de comunicación como facebook y twitter. Y cuando uno sabía que este cavernícola sabía cómo usar estas cosas de la vida cotidiana, entonces Dios era grande y tenía como pasatiempo interferir en la vida de los simples mortales.

─ Sí desea comer algo, el restaurant se encuentra…

─ No, gracias. Quiero descansar ─dijo.

En esta clase de recintos, los sujetos eran capaces de tomar un platillo común y corriente, ponerte una cantidad miserable en el plato, hacerlo ver como algo positivo con una decoración minimalista, darle un nombre francés y venderlo como si se tratase de algo especial.

(Vamos, comer en el restaurant de algún hotel cinco estrellas que tuviera el menú en francés era el equivalente a querer vivir en carne propia esa escena de la novela _Ana Karenina_ donde Esteban Arcadievich va a un restaurant con Konstantin Levin y el primero se empeña en hacer el pedido dándole un nombre ruso a los platillos mientras que el camarero se empeña en escribir ─y recitar─ todo el comando en francés).

─ ¿Podría decirme donde se encuentran los ascensores?

─ Oh, claro ─dijo la funcionaria del hotel antes de indicarle, de forma breve y específica, donde se ubicaba el acceso a los elevadores.

─ Gracias, nuevamente, y que tenga un buen día ─respondió, antes de retirarse.

Una vez que estuvo dentro del ascensor, repaso su conversación. Algo había sido innecesario, pero era incapaz de determinar qué había resultado extraño en ese intercambio de palabras. Mientras los números se iluminaban, le dio vueltas al asunto, pero no pudo encontrar la respuesta.

Salió del ascensor cuando las puertas de este se abrieron en el catorceavo piso. Deslizó la tarjeta en la cerradura e ingreso a la habitación.

«Es sólo una noche ─pensó. Tiró su bolso en el piso y se recostó en la cama. Se quedó mirando el techo─. Una noche hablar con Diminescu, descansar y mañana…»

Mañana se estaría retirando del Ritz Charlton para ir y registrarse en el hotel donde sus compañeros de equipo ya estaban instalados. Volvería a encerrarse en su cuarto y sólo saldría para comer, subirse en el autobús que los llevaría al lugar de entrenamiento, entrenar, subirse en el autobús para regresar al hotel y encerrarse en su cuarto y así sucesivamente, como parte de una rutina que a él le agradaba y que, definitivamente, no estaba dispuesto a alterar.

«Mi vida apesta…», pensó él, de repente. Se impresionó de haber tenido este pensamiento tan pesimista. «Me siento cansado. Quiero dormir», pensó.

Cerró los ojos y eso hizo. Necesitaba descansar un rato; él lo merecía.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

─ El asunto es simple ─ le dijo Dimitri Diminescu a su hermana a través de su IPhone 5, dirigiéndose a la entrada del Ritz Charlton ─. Entro, hablo con él y lo convenzo de que se largue a Los Ángeles conmigo.

─ ¿Estás seguro?

─ Claro que sí ─contestó el capitán de la selección rumana mientras el portero se hacía a un lado para permitirle el ingreso a Dimitri─. Lo estoy porque lo conozco. Ahora debe estar esperándome en la habitación para golpearme o insultarme... Y antes que me lo digas: No te preocupes, Nadia. Esa rusa desquiciada no me hará daño.

─ Me preocupa que dentro de una semana haya un partido entre Inglaterra y Alemania, y él no esté para el entrenamiento.

─ Primero, él se va a Los Ángeles porque _El Sir_ quiere entrenarlo por una razón que él ni se molestó en decirme; segundo, Alexander Schlesinger-Nevsky será un bruto, pero también es un jugador profesional. Si le explica a su entrenador que está en Los Ángeles para meterse en un campo de concentración regido por un Agente del Servicio Secreto vestido de hippie y no para perder el tiempo de alguna forma frívola, no creo que Rudy se enfade porque _El Sir_ ya ha demostrado tener buenos resultados.

Dimitri Karel Diminescu Olaus hizo una pausa como si quisiera ordenar, en su cabeza, una última idea. Finalmente, añadió:

─ Tercero, el futuro de Schlesinger-Nevsky en la selección alemana, por el momento, no es asunto mío porque fue un cabrón maleducado con ese maldito chófer. ¿Le elijo el más simpático, paciente y humilde con el que me he topado para que lo vaya a buscar al Aeropuerto y me lo insulta? Ese bastardo es lo peor, Nadia. Cuando logras que alguien como Dowson actué como un viejo snob, es porque estas podrido desde adentro y mereces pasar cinco días con _el Sir_ para que te dé una lección de humildad. ¡Demonios, si debí haberle pasado una .44 magnum para que amenazara a Alexander y lo mantuviera con la boca cerrada!

En Los Ángeles, Nadia Cristina Diminescu Olaus arqueó una ceja y fue víctima de medio minuto de incredulidad. En ese breve lapso de tiempo, mil y una ideas pasaron por su cabeza, pero algo en ella le impidió encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar todas las frases cliché y contradicciones que llenaron su cabeza. Finalmente, murmuró:

─... Tú lógica me impresiona.

─ Y tu tono de voz me da la impresión de que estas preocupada innecesariamente ─dijo Dimitri, dirigiéndose al ascensor─. Lo tengo todo bajo control. Nos vemos mañana en Los Ángeles para la hora del desayuno.

─ Okey. Cuídate.

─ Eso debería decírtelo yo─ dijo Dimitri Diminescu, dando por terminada la conversación con su hermana.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos de América. 01 de Agosto. 10:00 A.M.

Nadia guardó su celular dentro de su bolso Birkin, dio un hondo suspiro y, alegremente, se aproximó a la vitrina del Bottega Louie. Durante un par de minutos, ningún empleado se aproximo hacia ella, de modo que la rumana pudo contemplar una pequeña parte de lo que este establecimiento italiano tenía para ofrecer. Después de un tiempo razonable, se le acercó un hombre que trabaja en el local y, del otro lado de la vitrina, le pregunto que deseaba.

─ Ocho macarrones y un té negro, sin azúcar por favor. Para servir acá.

─ ¿Algún sabor en especifico?

─ No. Surtido, por favor ─contestó ella, caminando hacia la caja registradora. Pagó su pedido y se dirigió hacia una mesa ubicada al fondo del establecimiento, a esperar su consumación porque el empleado fue lo suficientemente amable para decirle que se pusiera cómoda y que él le llevaba todo en un instante.

Se sentó y sacó de su bolso marca Hermès el libro que tenía pensado comenzar en ese momento: _La señorita_ ─ultimo tomo de la _Crónica de los Balcanes_─, escrita entre 1943 y 1944 por Ivo Andric. Esperó a que su té y los macarrones llegaran antes de abrir su libro. Leyó dos páginas antes de que sonara, nuevamente, su celular. Cerró _La señorita_ y la dejó sobre la mesa. Sacó su celular y vio en la pantalla el nombre de la persona que, en ese momento, la estaba llamado. Sonrió ampliamente y contestó la llamada.

─ Hola, Uma.

─ ¿Dónde estás, mujer?

─ En Bottega Louie, un restorán. ¿Necesitas que te de la dirección?

─ No, puedo pedirle a mi agente que encuentre la dirección en google maps o algo por el estilo. Tú, no te muevas…

«No pensaba hacerlo…», pensó Nadia, tomando un macarrón verde. Lo aproximó lentamente a su boca. Las chicas bien educadas no hablaban con la boca llena, así que aplazó intencionalmente su primer bocado.

─… que me aparezco allá en media hora.

─ Okey. Te espero.

─ ¡Y no comas tanto, que vas a engordar, maldita! ─dijo la rubia sudafricana antes de colgar.

Por unos segundos estuvo tentada en apagarlo para que no volvieran a interrumpir su _me-time_, pero el sentido común le indicó que eso no era una buena idea, así que terminó guardándolo nuevamente dentro de su bolso. Dio un mordisco a su macarrón.

Mmm, crujiente… y relleno de pistacho.

Estas cosas harían furor en baby showers, eventos destinados a chicas y cosas por el estilo.

«Le voy a decir a Dimitri que compre 400 de estos para mi cumpleaños», decidió la ex gimnasta rumana, dándole un segundo mordisco al crujiente dulce. Tomó un segundo macarrón ─esta vez uno rosado relleno con una especie de mermelada roja─ y reanudó su lectura.

Tenía que aprovechar de leer mientras Uma no estaba. Nadia sabia que, en el mismo instante en que su amiga hiciera acto de presencia, su tranquilidad se acabaría… y gracias a eso, su libro terminaría confinado al interior de su bolsa Birkin, junto al celular y su billetera.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas aclaratorias:<strong>

[1] Películas snuff: Las películas snuff son grabaciones de asesinatos reales (sin la ayuda de efectos especiales o cualquier otro truco). Su finalidad es registrar estos actos mediante algún soporte audiovisual y posteriormente distribuirlas comercialmente para entretenimiento (Info sacada de wikipedia).


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: New York, New York.**

_En tres tiempos se divide la vida: en presente, pasado y futuro. De éstos, el presente es brevísimo; el futuro, dudoso; el pasado, cierto.  
><em>Lucio Anneo Séneca.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Ciudad de Nueva York, Nueva York, Estados Unidos de América. 01 de Agosto. 11:00 A.M. ─ 14:00 P.M.

─ Dile al agente de Melinda Northcote que su cliente aparecerá en la portada de Harper's Bazaar el día en que yo sea degradada al puesto de editora en jefe de Seventeen ─dijo Katherine van Rysselberghe, dirigiéndose con paso ágil y decidido hacia el ascensor.

Detrás de ella, la secretaria, joven periodista recién graduada y muchacha de apariencia delicada, trataba seguirle el paso de la mejor forma posible, pero eso parecía ser una tarea titánica. Quien dijo que la vitalidad y los reflejos disminuían con la edad, nunca conoció a una persona como la jefa que, por alguna cabronada del destino, le había tocado tener.

─ Pero señora, los contactos de esa mujer...

─ ¡No me discutas, Iris! Haz tu trabajo y comunícate con el maldito agente de esa mujer

Van Rysselberghe dijo esto último en un tono que quiso ser cortante y amigable a la vez, pero que terminó sonando rudo y, en cierta forma, dando a entender que ella estaba dispuesta a ser una perra con la primera persona que la exasperara. Fue algo involuntario. Iris se limito a inclinar la cabeza en signo de aprobación y decir que comprendía lo que su jefa quería decirle.

Al mismo tiempo, la puerta se abrió y ambas mujeres ingresaron a la cabina. Iris, automáticamente, extendió la mano para apretar el botón número uno, correspondiente al lobby del edificio perteneciente al conglomerado empresarial H.C. Inc y donde se encontraba el acceso al Café 57, pero lo retiró cuando se percató que ya estaba iluminado. Katherine, por otra parte, automáticamente abrió su bolso de mano y sacó unas enormes gafas Gucci con las que se cubrió los ojos. Alguien la trató de vieja loca, arribista y ridícula por usar anteojos de sol dentro de un edificio, pero ella no le hizo caso. De hecho, ella no le hacía caso a nadie, tanto dentro como fuera de la editorial.

Iris y Katherine no hablaron durante dos pisos. Sintiendo un poquito de compasión hacia su ayudante ─pero un poquito, casi nada, sólo para tranquilizar su propia conciencia─, van Rysselberghe decidió suavizar el tono. La muchacha era una de las pocas personas que soportaba sus caprichos (que no eran pocos), así que merecía un poco de consideración.

Pero un poquito, sólo para que la pobre no se sintiera odiada ni menospreciada. Al fin y al cabo, la pobre criatura estaba encargada de un trabajo que acarreaba la indigna responsabilidad de preocuparse hasta por el detalle más irrelevante e insignificante porque ella era la secretaria (y ayudante) de la editora en jefe de la edición norteamericana de Harper's Bazaar, y si algo salía mal, a ella la acusarían de, por ejemplo, no haber transmitido bien el mensaje ─lo cual tampoco era tan grave. Entre perras se conocían, y van Rysselberghe sabía distinguir, perfectamente, cuando a una sincera o con una mentirosa.

─ Toma apunte de lo que te voy a decir y escúchame atentamente, tesoro ─dijo, seriamente, sacándose lentamente los anteojos. Los plegó y conservó entre sus enguantadas manos─ que te voy a decir porque no quiero a esa mujer en la portada y porque me molesta que, todos los meses, pida lo mismo.

Iris, rápidamente, sacó su pluma estilográfica y abrió su cuaderno de apuntes.

─ En primer lugar, te recuerdo que **_yo_** soy la editora en jefe de _H.B. Magazine_ y quiero tener en la portada a la top model polaca, Ana Leszczyński, recostada sobre la piel de un oso polar, luciendo un maravilloso vestido hecho por ese joven diseñador independiente y emergente ─hizo una pausa antes girar la cabeza hacia la joven y mirarla fijamente antes de declarar─: Una zorra anti-uso de pieles es una molestia tan grande como esas chicas que, de vez en cuando, organizan protestas a la entrada de este ilustre edificio y se encargan de acusarnos de elitistas y machistas porque les decimos a las mujeres que deben preocuparse de la ropa que usan para salir a la calle… O que se creen inteligentes porque andan dando vueltas vestidas como pordioseras y con el rostro lleno de granos.

Piso número cinco. Las puertas se abrieron y la mayoría se bajaron en ese piso. Sólo tres personas se quedaron adentro. Katherine, por otra parte, decidió continuar con su monologo, centrándose en Iris y no percatándose de la presencia de una mujer rubia, que escuchaba, entretenida, el seminario de cómo ser una perra superficial y lidiar con ello.

─ Segundo: es antisemita, homofóbica y se la pasa basureando a los hombres porque ninguno la llevó al altar. Como judía, no estoy dispuesta a permitir que ella aparezca en la revista donde yo soy la editora en jefe. Además, todos los hombres con los que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida han sido las criaturas más fieles y consideradas con las que me he topado. Apoyar a una mujer que es feminazi y homofóbica es una de las peores cosas que yo podría hacer.

Silencio.

─ ¿Sabes algo, Iris? Sube a mi oficina y dile al agente de Melinda Northcote que pruebe suerte en Pink Harlot Magazine. He escuchado que esas mujeres odian a los humanos con pene y a las mujeres que no promueven el odio entre hombres y mujeres.

_Tling,_ piso numero uno.

Katherine van Rysselberghe salió del ascensor y se dirigió hacia el Café 57. Normalmente, el almuerzo de Katherine van Rysselberghe consistía, en una botella de agua vitaminada y una ensalada caprese sin adeheso porque consideraba que el _mozzarella di bufala_ aportaba, en si, una cantidad considerable de calorías. Y bueno, eso ultimo podría no ser cierto o ser una soberana tontería, pero si el cierre _éclair_ del vestido Dior no llegaba hasta arriba, Katherine estaba dispuesta a considerar que el queso, el aceite de oliva y la sal se habían aliado en contra de ella. Hoy, sin embargo, se sentía audaz así que iba a reemplazar el agua vitaminada por una lata de Dr Pepper TEN.

Iris, por otra parte, se quedó dentro del ascensor y esperó a que se llenara antes de regresar al piso numero quince.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

La misteriosa rubia dejó caer su mano, pesadamente, sobre el hombro izquierdo de Katherine van Rysselberghe. Mano blanca con una manicure bien hecha y unas largas uñas rojas. Seguramente, pintadas con un esmalte Sally Hansen.

─ Perra, tus zapatos están horribles ─comentó Hanke Schneider, editora en jefe de Vanity Fair, a modo de saludo─. Pensé que una mujer con clase no iba a Canal Street. Dios bendito, una cosa es que este país se encuentre en recesión económica y otra es que tú quieras romperle el corazón a todas esas fashionistas.

Canal Street, la infame calle ubicada en el Barrio Chino de Nueva York, conocida, principalmente, por ser el lugar donde se congregaban las chicas que no tenían el dinero para comprarse un bolso, una cartera, una billetera o anteojos de lujo. Ese lugar era, según Hanke, el paraíso para las chicas que estaban desesperadas por conseguirse un articulo con el logo de una marca cara y dar la impresión de riqueza. Algo patético, pero comprensible.

Katherine miro, en silencio, la mano. Después, se echo a reír y giró sobre sus tobillos, para quedar frente a frente con la alemana.

─ Me pregunto hace cuanto tiempo estas allí, escuchando lo que le digo a mi secretaria.

Saludar a una persona y preguntarle cómo ha estado su día era algo fácil de hacer y normalmente no requería tener un vocabulario muy amplio. Tampoco nadie se habia quedado invalido por mostrar un poco de decoro.

Beh, Hanke Schneider no se impresionaba. Katherine van Rysselberghe, al igual que muchas editoras en jefe que Schneider conocía, no había llegado a un puesto importante aplicando el Manual de Carreño o tomando cursos de modales en alguna academia diplomática. Muy en el fondo, todas eran unas arpías. El problema es que unas pocas habían asumido eso y se encargaban de sacarle el mayor provecho. Hanke y Katherine eran un ejemplo, y sus colegas, seguramente, lamentaban el día en que se habían sentado a tomar un café sólo para descubrir que las dos desgraciadas tenían bastantes cosas en común, entre ellas su aversión hacia cierta mujer rumana asociada a los Diminescu y actualmente casada con cierto ex futbolista brasileño.

─ Desde que te subiste al ascensor, tal vez ─contestó Hanke, escogiéndose de hombros y haciendo como si eso no fuese la gran cosa.

Efectivamente, no lo era. Pero al mismo tiempo era gracioso escuchar todo lo que una mujer como Katherine van Rysselberghe podía decir en menos de cinco minutos, sobre todo porque, al parecer, esta mujer no estaba acostumbrada a hacer comentarios constructivos ni decir nada bueno. Hanke la consideraba una vieja amargada que tenía un periodo menstrual constante y podría también considerarla como una persona vacía, si no supiera que su maldito armario estaba lleno de ropa espectacular.

─ Escucha, Kate, quiero hablar contigo pero lejos de estos sujetos ─dijo, mirando altaneramente a su alrededor.

«Kate» era el diminutivo que sólo poquísimas personas usaban con van Rysselberghe, y todos ellos pertenecían al reducido círculo de amistades que esta poseía. Reducido no porque fuese algo exclusivo, si no que muy pocas personas eran lo suficientemente duras para aguantar a Katherine. O sentarse a escuchar como Hanke y Katherine, verbalmente, se despedazaban. Era fuego cruzado y no todos asistían a la balacera con chaleco antibalas.

─ El café que sirven acá es bueno ─contestó

─ No quiero darle material a algún idiota de Gossipedia, sobre todo a esa perra enemiga de la raza alemana.

Eso último lo dijo intencionalmente porque, al lado de ellas, Hanke notó a una periodista que trabajaba para esa revista. No sabía su nombre, pero si sabía que ella era conocida en el medio por ser una periodista sin clase e ignorante a la que le habían lavado el cerebro durante su infancia. Para esa chiquilla, todo lo que no fuera norteamericano era inaceptable. Comprendiendo que a ella era que Hanke le dirigía el comentario, se alejó ofendida. Katherine esbozó una sonrisa y dijo que aceptaba la invitación de Hanke.

Media hora después, Hanke Schneider y Katherine van Rysselberghe salían de un Starbucks ubicado cerca de Central Park. Katherine sostenía un Caffè Mocha extra grande mientras que Hanke hacia lo mismo con un gran Cinnamon Dolce Latte. Ambas evitaban quemarse usando las manguitas para envolver el vaso de café, ofrecidas gratuitamente en Starkucks.

─ Escuche que Jimmy Choo va a sacar manguitas ─comentó Katherine─. Pero claro, no en papel si no que en cuero.

─ Me voy a comprar siete, de diferentes colores y una para cada día.

─ Que lindo es ser joven ─comentó Katherine, sonriendo─. El dinero que tú te gastas en accesorios, yo me los gasto en cremas.

Cruzaron Central Park South ─el segmento de la calle 59, entre Columbus Circle y la Octava Avenida, que cubría la zona sur de Central Park─ y, de repente, una pared de silencio se levanto entre ellas. No había nada que decir, así que evitaron el mínimo intercambio de palabras y caminaron, cada una sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, y tan ensimismadas estaban en sus propios asuntos que, sin darse cuenta, llegaron a la zona conocida localmente como_ the pond_.

─ No se porque, pero de repente me acordé de Holden Caulfield, el protagonista de _El guardián entre el centeno_, cuando pregunta donde van los patos en el invierno.

─ ¿Porque?

─ No sé. Simplemente, me acordé.

De repente, una muchacha (Alta, delgada, usando unas leggins moradas metalizadas, un top negro y unos zapatos taco alto color violeta) las hizo detenerse cerca de la entrada. Durante unos instantes ninguna supo que hacer o decir. Automáticamente, se olvidaron de lo que habían comenzado a hablar.

─ En el nombre del cielo...─murmuró Hanke.

Lentamente, giraron las cabezas y vieron como la muchacha se alejaba caminando descuidadamente por hasta desaparecer en la multitud.

─ Me siento agredida psicológicamente por lo que acabo de ver ─declaró Van Rysselberghe, a punto de llorar─. Tanto que necesitare declararme una de las tantas amantes de Tiger Woods y de las mujeres que, oportunamente, han sido víctimas de acoso sexual por parte de DSK... Solamente para tener la atención que me ayude a salir adelante.

Hanke dio un hondo suspiro, miró al cielo y extendió la mano para sacar una magdalena. Se le venía media hora de «Las _leggins_ son un accesorio y no un remplazo para los pantalones». Van Rysselberghe odiaba que una chica usara _leggins_ para acentuar su trasero.

─ Maldito sea el momento en que se me ocurrió tomarme un café contigo... ─dijo, cansada.

El cielo, azul, limpio de lente de sus anteojos hacia que los colores se vieran más intensos de lo que en realidad eran.

─ Podría quedarme acá todo el día, ¿sabes? No tengo ganas de regresar a la oficina y quedarme a dormir allá, porque sé que todavía queda trabajo por hacer y eso se debe a que me descuidé y atrase al equipo.

─ Eso no puede ocurrir cuando eres editora en jefe de una revista, Hanke ─comentó Katherine mirando a Hanke a través de los lentes de sus anteojos.

Van Rysselberghe se llevó el borde de su vaso a los labios dispuesta a dar un sorbo a su café. Sin embargo, un pensamiento interrumpió este gesto y terminó extendiendo la mano para retirarle del rostro las gafas a Hanke y dejándolas sobre sus piernas.

─ Siempre pensé que me las robarías en cuanto tuvieras la menor oportunidad ─comentó la alemana.

Katherine tuvo cinco segundos de incredulidad, los cuales expresó con un silencio, su boca medio abierta y una cabeza que inclinó ligeramente.

─ A ti te pasa algo...

Touché, querida. Touché.

─ Mi sobrino tiene la vida tan desordenada...

Hanke, para ser sincera, se la pasaba pensando en Karl y los problemas que él tenía. Ella estaba consciente que su sobrino era adulto y que ser adulto también implicaba el hacerse responsable de sus actos, pero le parecía el colmo de la desconsideración que en Europa se limitaran a criticarlo por cada cosa que hacia fuera de la cancha de fútbol. Sus compañeros de equipo se mantenían al margen y eso debería aceptarlo, incluso agradecerlo, pero eso de mantenerse al margen era relativo porque, en el fondo, lo que estaban haciendo era dejarlo solo. Ninguno lo había salido a defender. Ninguno porque, sencillamente, no estaban interesados en «Karl la persona de carne y hueso» si no que en «Karl el capitán de la selección alemana de fútbol», y eso significaba que estarían tranquilos hasta que Karl fuera incapaz de mantener su vida personal alejada de su vida profesional. Cuando él no pudiera mantener las dos cosas separadas, ellos se involucrarían en el asunto. Antes no.

Ahora, era cierto que haber caído en la trampa de Eva Krumm había sido algo estúpido y, viniendo de él, extraño por la facilidad con lo que lo había hecho. Es cierto que haber hecho que deportaran a Nadia Diminescu había sido una crueldad, pero también era una cruel haberse casado con Eva y que él que se valiera de la imagen de «Emperador de hielo» para fingir que todo había sido superado y que nada dolía cuando en realidad nada había sido solucionado y su vida estaba completamente desorganizada.

Así era como Hanke Schneider veía los problemas de su sobrino y difícilmente la convencerían de lo contrario.

─ Y no puedes separar trabajo y vida personal.

─ Es difícil hacerlo.

─ Pero si no lo haces, tendrás problemas en tu trabajo y, a estas alturas del partido, las dos sabemos que esa clase de errores te pesa enormemente cuando ya estas consagrada. No duele tanto cuento eres joven y no tienes experiencia ─dijo Katherine, fijando su mirada en el estanque, con el vaso entre sus manos, cerca de sus labios.

Alo, Capitán Obvio. El teniente Sarcasmo se encuentra con un problema y no necesita que le jodan más la psiquis.

─ Creo que no sirvo para dar consejos...

─ Eso ya lo noté.

─ No puedo aconsejarte como amiga, como una persona capaz de ayudarte. Sólo puedo decirte que, como editora en jefe, va a ser aburrido y triste encontrarse en una industria donde no haya editores en jefe que, realmente, resulten ser un desafío.

Hanke la quedo mirando, incrédula, unos instantes. Finalmente, se echó a reír.

─ Zorra, no me des por arruinada.

─ No quiero verte arruinada ─giró la cabeza y sonrió antes de ponerse de pie─. Es hora de regresar a nuestras aburridas vidas. Por cierto ─añadió en tono casual─, ¿tú sabes cuál es la relación entre tu sobrino y _Gossipedia?_

Obviamente, la aludida sabía la respuesta. Hanke estaba enterada del nombre de la revista que se había encargado de esparcir varios rumores sobre su sobrino, la mayoría horribles. De hecho, gracias a esa arpía varios norteamericanos desinformados creían que el equipo nacional de fútbol alemán tenía como capitán a un rubio racista, sin méritos y que tenía un puesto importante porque su padre era el entrenador.

─ Infame revista ─dijo la alemana con rencor─. Deberían destruirla.

─ No lo harán porque tiene buenas ventas y buenas ventas implica mucho dinero, y bueno... sabemos cómo funciona el mundo. A la gente le gusta leer que los famosos también tienen problemas porque, en el fondo, han terminando idealizando un mundo al que nunca tendrán acceso.

─ Okey, me estás hablando, nuevamente, de cosas que ya sé. Cuéntame algo interesante o te golpearé.

Katherine la miro y añadió.

─ La periodista que ofendiste... esa miserable cuatro ojos es la responsable de la mala fama de tu sobrino acá en Norteamérica.

Interesante. Ahora conocía el rostro de la infame sin vida propia que se encargado, mes a mes, de publicar cosas horrible sobre Karl.

Y de repente, tenía la motivación necesaria para mantenerse en Nueva York. Un furor intenso que se iba a apagar solamente cuando su sed de venganza se calmara. Era el peso de la sangre. A ella, que la trataran como a una perra; a sus sobrinos, que ni los tocaran.

─ Obviamente no llegara muy lejos ─dijo, finalmente, Hanke

Ella se iba a encargar de eso personalmente. Una cosa era hablar mal de los famosos, pero otra muy distinta era ser la responsable directa de todos esos rumores. Le daba lo mismo si consideraban que estaba a punto de rebajarse. La gente que jugaba con fuego corría riesgo de quemarse, y Hanke estaba dispuesta a incinerar a esa maldita miserable mequetrefe. Aparte, no era tan raro. Schneider estaba convencida de que cualquier persona agrediría, de alguna forma, a la persona responsable de los rumores que andaban dando vuelta acerca de un familiar.

Por otra parte, necesitaba entretenerse de alguna forma. Cuando se aburría y la rutina se volvía insoportable, se deprimía. Además, tenía motivos de sobra para transformar a esa periodista sin clase en su cabeza de turco.

─ Por cierto, ¿porque me contaste todo eso sobre esa chiquilla?

─ Porque a tu sobrino esos rumores no le ayudan en nada.

─ Tampoco lo ayudara que esa periodista deje de ensuciar su imagen.

─ Entonces olvida todo lo que te he dicho y que tengas buen día, Schneider.

Y sin más ni menos, la mujer se retiró, dejando a la alemana completamente sola, sentada con un Cinnamon Dolce Latte ya frío.

─ Fue una mala idea pensar que ibas a ayudarme un poco, Kate.

Tal vez, muy en el fondo, no había ido en busca de ayuda. Quizá, solamente, había tenido la necesidad de hablar con alguien. Probablemente, no había estado esperando consejos si no que necesitaba ser escuchada, que esa persona le dijera lo que ella ya sabia, no para comprender algo que ya sabia si no para mantenerla con los pies en la tierra. Incluso los adultos necesitaban que, de vez en cuando, alguien le recordara la realidad, no la de otros si no que la personal. Sus responsabilidades como editora en jefe y el trabajo de sus subordinados. Subordinados que, seguramente, estaban trabajando el doble porque la jefa no estaba centrada en el trabajo. Y claro, nadie les pagaría por trabajar en condiciones difíciles, porque el estrés era parte del trabajo y la fecha de entrega era algo que no se modificaba.

Se puso de pie, sonriente. Que los problemas personales se quedaran fuera del edificio perteneciente al conglomerado empresarial H.C. Inc, eso era lo importante y lo que, al menos sus subordinados, esperaban. Hanke no había llegado a ser editora en jefe de Vanity Fair quedándose sentada en el sofá de su casa en Alemania, llorando por sus problemas y esperando a que algún imbécil llegara con un maletín cargado de sugerencias.

─ ¡Esa zorra holandesa esta loca si cree que ya estoy arruinada!

Equivocada, maldita sea.

Hanke Schneider regresó, rápidamente, al piso ocupado por el equipo de Vanity Fair y comenzó a trabajar. Había mucho que hacer y tiempo era lo que más faltaba.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Melinda Northcote: nada especial. Su vida era una historia de incontables sacrificios y esfuerzos que nunca fueron recompensados.

Nació en Londres pero comenzó a actuar en Ámsterdam, Holanda, unos meses antes de cumplir los dieciocho años de edad y fue parte de una compañía de teatro hasta que cumplió los veinte. Una noche, luego de una función de _Romeo y Julieta_, se le acercó un hombre que se presentó, ante ella, como director de cine y que ella era perfecta para el rol de protagonista, pero que ella tendría que moverse a Rotterdam porque allá se iba efectuando el rodaje, a comienzos del otoño. No lo dudó ni un segundo y abandonó todo para ir tras ese sueño. Mandó al demonio a la amable tropa, al simpático dueño que se había encargado de que ella tuviese un techo para dormir y tres platos diarios y siguió a al director, cegada por una ilusión y confiando en sus capacidades. Los mandó al demonio y le dijo que podían quedarse actuando por poco , que podían seguir siendo actores mediocres y que ni se acordaran de ella cuando estuviese desfilando por la alfombra roja del Festival de Cannes o algún otro festival de cine categoría «A».

Pero en Rotterdam la realidad se le presentó de forma fría y dolorosa. El cine era muy diferente al teatro, y, al día siguiente del estreno de la película el mismo hombre que le había dado esperanzas la estaba mandando al demonio porque en la prensa escrita los críticos eran unánimes y consideraban que una actriz mediocre no era digna del rol protagónico, y por culpa de ella la película había resultado tediosa, soporífera, aburrida y, de plano, un insulto al séptimo arte. Le reconocían, eso sí, la belleza, pero fuera de eso nada más.

Bueno, si no resultaba una vez entonces había que intentarlo nuevamente. Durante los siguientes diez años intentó, en vano, de hacerse conocida. Y en cierta forma lo logró porque llamó la atención de revistas de moda que halagaban su belleza exótica y su carácter indomable, pero, en Europa, la crítica especializada en cine se encargó de hundirla y terminó siendo relegada a una cara bonita sin talento.

En 1970 emigró a los Estados Unidos convencida de que en esa gloriosa nación la valoraría y que su éxito haría que esos malditos Europa reconocieran su talento. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue trabajar con directores de películas cuyos nombres ahora nadie recordaba y su nombre terminó siendo parte del listado de actores que aseguraban de todo menos calidad, y eso significaba que eran capaces de llevar a la pantalla grande títulos de contenido tan mediocres que ni los periodistas especializados en crítica cinematográfica se tomaban el tiempo de despedazar. Al menos cuando hablaban para criticar, generaban una especie de interés en el publico y, por morbo, terminaban yendo al cine para ver que tan certero había sido el periodista en cuestión.

Finalmente, a mediados de los noventa conoció a la líder de un movimiento ecologista y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, anuncio su retiro y se unió a su causa. Así que actualmente era conocida por defender a los animales y a justificar los actos de vandalismo que cometían los pobres incomprendidos que la gente sin corazón tachaba de «Eco terroristas». Pero la batalla no estaba ganada hasta que el mundo de la moda y esas fashionistas sin corazón leyeran lo que ella tenía que decir.

─… Y por eso mismo, la perra desquiciada, quiere que Katherine van Rysselberghe acceda a ponerla en la portada de un ejemplar de Harper's Bazaar─dijo una joven mujer de rasgos orientales a dos amigas, mientras salían de un Starbucks. Por el tono de voz, asumieron que el asunto no le impresionaba en lo más mínimo, pero también que se estaba cansando de la insistencia de Northcote. La pobre daba impresión de estar desesperada por tener algo de atención, tanto que no se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Siguió un instante de silencio. La joven dio un sorbo de su Caramel Macchiato, y miró, de reojo, a sus amigas, que caminaban junto a ella y estaban… impresionadas de escuchar esto. Dio otro sorbo antes de oír algún comentario al respecto.

─ Está loca si piensa que van Rysselberghe le hará caso ─dijo una afroamericana, tajantemente─. A Katherine le gustan las pieles, al igual que el noventa y nueve por ciento del equipo que trabaja en esa revista. Y, chicas, esa maldita judía aprobara la bisexualidad de su hijo antes de autorizar a gente de su equipo en desperdiciar su tiempo con esa… ¡Oh, chicas! Me gustaría emplear la expresión «has-been», pero no puedo.

Principalmente, porque Northcote _nunca_ ha sido alguien importante. Las otras dos aprobaron este comentario intercambiando miradas y asintiendo con la cabeza.

─ Yo diría que al noventa y nueve por ciento de las que trabajan en una revista relacionada con la moda, Trisha ─comentó la asiática─. En los tres años que he trabajado como recepcionista del edificio del conglomerado empresarial H.C. Inc, he escuchado solamente a dos mujeres quejándose del maltrato a los animales. Y una estaba refiriéndose a la masacre que cometieron con su poodle.

─ ¿Qué le ocurrió a la pobre criatura, Maggie?─preguntó una pelirroja, que hasta el momento había estado más interesada en disfrutar su Amaretto Cappuccino que en involucrarse en la conversación.

El verdadero nombre de la asiática era Zhang Xiulan, pero, debido a la dificultad fonética que mostraban los occidentales al pronunciar su nombre, había terminado sumándose a la gran cantidad de chinos que tomaban un nombre de pila occidental, manteniendo el nombre de familia y escribiéndolos en el orden acostumbrado de Occidente. Por esta razón, ella era conocida como «Maggie Zhang». Todavía no lograba que un occidental pronunciara correctamente su apellido, pero algo era algo, y ella no era de las personas que se hiciera problema por cosas tan insignificantes.

─ Nada grave. Hubo una confusión en el lugar donde ella solía ir para que le cortaran el pelaje. Al final, la pobre bestia no parecía una mini-oveja si no que un chihuahua mutante, o algo por el estilo.

Y juntas, ingresaron al edificio del conglomerado empresarial H.C. Inc. Se separaron y se dirigieron a sus puestos de trabajo, dispuestas a cumplir con su deber.

* * *

><p><strong>El espacio que Fraulein Doofenshmirtz usa para hablar de lo que se le da la gana<strong>

Evitemos debates innecesariamente éticos, políticos, morales o lo que sea, por favor. Con Katherine yo sólo quise hacer un personaje que adora las pieles, que fuera clasista, amargada, dramática y que Hanke Schneider tuviera alguien con quien entretenerse mientras estuviera en New York. Punto. Gracias a wikipedia por la info que saque de allá.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Día dos y… ¿sin novedades****?**

_Hay hombres tan poco dotados para las relaciones sociales que caen mal hasta en los burdeles.  
><em>Groucho Marx

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. 2 de Agosto. 18:00 ─ 20:00 P.M.

Tenían la desagradable sensación de que, repentinamente, un forastero había invadido territorio alemán y esto no le agradaba a ningún jugador de origen germano. Primero, porque el invasor en cuestión estaba alterándolo demasiado. Segundo, porque el compadre no era parte del equipo.

─ ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo acá, Gentile? ─preguntó Müller con recelo, convencido de que el italiano se marcharía dejándolo todo desordenado, lo cual era, exactamente, lo opuesto a como lo había encontrado antes de irrumpir en ese lugar.

─ Busco un libro que no esté ni en inglés ni en alemán ─contestó el jugador del Juventus FC, arrodillado del estante, apenas prestándole atención a los, estupefactos, alemanes.

Müller tosió para aclararse la voz. Un vano intento para captar la atención del italiano, quien siguió ignorándolos.

─ Los libros… ─comenzó─ ya estaban allí… cuando llegamos. Nosotros no trajimos ninguno.

Cuando llegaron los libros también estaban ordenados y los alemanes se habían estado preocupando de mantenerlos todos en su correspondiente lugar porque no querían que los medios ingleses los trataran de brutos cerveceros, come salchichas y patanes anti-ingleses con delirios de estrellas de rock. Eso había que dejarlo bien en claro.

─ Ah ─dijo, incorporándose. Ahora que había terminado con los compartimentos inferiores, estaba comenzando a desocupar los superiores de la forma más simple que conocía: tirándolos al piso─. Entonces buscaré libros que no estén en inglés.

Se miraron sin saber que hacer o decir. Finalmente, Schester dio unos pasos adelante y se arrodilló junto a Gentile, a quien le esbozo una sonrisa amigable. No era necesario terminar el día con una declaración de guerra. Este último se quedó mirándolo fijamente, en silencio. En sus ojos, había hostilidad y recelo.

─ Aléjate de mí, condenado tragasables.

La acogedora y amable sonrisa de Schester se tensó. Y haciendo caso de su sentido común, ignoró este comentario porque le pareció que esa era la solución más sana.

─ Permiso ─dijo y tomó el libro que Salvatore tenía en su mano derecha.

El jugador alemán comenzó a ordenar los libros tranquilamente, ignorando las protestas de Salvatore, quien, ahora arrodillando junto a él, lo trataba de desgraciado infeliz, desconsiderado, inhumano y un montón de apelativos que ni venían al caso. Todo porque, según el italiano, era una crueldad ordenar los libros si _**él**_todavía no encontraba un libro para leer, aunque se limitaba a gritar e insultar en lugar de, efectivamente, tratar de interrumpir la ingrata tarea de Schester.

Lo cual le dio a entender, a los alemanes, que el jugador de la Juventus se había puesto a buscar algo, pero sin proponérselo demasiado. Por el puro gusto de desordenar, aunque no lo quisiera admitir e insistiera en que, en realidad, quería su tiempo hojeando ─o leyendo─ algo.

─ Súbete a tu auto y dirígete a una librería. Pregúntale a una vendedora si tienen libros en italiano. Esa es la solución más simple.

El jugador del Werder Bremen dijo esto mientras colocaba un libro rojo en la estantería. Libro que inmediatamente llamó la atención del italiano. Así, el libro paso de las manos de Schester a la estantería, y de la estantería a las manos de Salvatore, quien se quedó mirando la cubierta del libro, fijamente.

─ ¡Imbécil, trato de ordenar tu desorden!

Finalmente, el rostro de Salvatore se iluminó y le mostró la portada a Schester. Este último tuvo cinco segundos de perplejidad antes de palidecer.

─ ¡_Mein Kampf _[2]! ─exclamó Gentile y soltó una carcajada─. Que irónico me parece el hecho de toparme con este libraco en el complejo deportivo donde la _selección alemana_ se hospeda. Apuesto a que fue una broma pesada por parte del capitán inglés.

Franz Schester sintió como su ojo derecho comenzaba a parpadear involuntaria y descontroladamente. Era uno de esos elementos del lenguaje no verbal del alemán que servía para indicar cuan cerca se encontraba este de un colapso nervioso. A un alemán le podías decir varias cosas, pero las alusiones al nazismo eran un tema tabú. Y difícil de tratar.

Era como echarle limón a una herida que no terminaba de cicatrizar. Algunas cosas no se terminaban de superar y después de más de sesenta años había generaciones enteras de alemanes que se avergonzaban de ese pasado. Okey, existían los que adherían a esa infame doctrina, pero el tema seguía siendo tabú y seguía siendo difícil de tratar. Eso era lo importante.

─ ¡Tú, maldito...!

─ No es necesario que seas grosero y te rebajes a su nivel, Schester ─dijo el capitán alemán, fríamente, entrando en la biblioteca.

Oportunamente, como en las películas. Hablando en alemán a su compañero de equipo, haciendo esa entrada dramática. Si hasta faltaba la música de fondo.

Schneider miró, de reojo, el lamentable espectáculo que componían esos libros tirados en el suelo. En su rostro, un ceño ligeramente fruncido sirvió para evidenciar que no le agradaba ver esas obras ─muchas de las cuales había leído y disfrutado o conocía por referencia ─ tratadas de aquella forma. Dios santo, Tolstoi y Dante tratarían de organizar un atentado terrorista contra el complejo deportivo de _La Vecchia Signora _[3] si pudieran ver cómo estaban siendo tratados los libros que, con mucho esfuerzo, escribieron.

Ahora, no es que Karl Heinz Schneider fuese un fanático de la cultura o le interesara pasar sus tardes sentado, con un libro entre las manos. Tampoco es que se preocuparan por las muestras de vandalismo que la gente pudiera intentar hacer contra una biblioteca. Pero vamos, ver esos libros siendo tratados de esa forma era como para echarse a llorar de rabia, tristeza e indignación, todo en uno y multiplicado por el infinito y más allá. La convención de Ginebra tendría que incluir la destrucción de libros en su lista de métodos de tortura.

─ Espero que estés dispuesto a limpiar este pandemónium ─añadió, dirigiéndose a Gentile, en inglés.

— ¡Huy, sí, estoy a punto de ordenarlos alfabéticamente!—el sarcasmo de Gentile no tardó en aparecer.

Karl Heinz Schneider sonrió con sorna, demostrando que también podía ser falsamente cortés y obviamente sarcástico. Sin embargo, todo eso se quedo en un montón de intenciones porque, inmediatamente su sentido común le indico que si le lanzaba un sarcasmo de regreso terminaría envuelto en una pelea innecesaria. Y realmente, después de un día de entrenamiento lo único que quería hacer era comer algo, bañarse, meterse a la cama y que nadie lo molestara hasta el día siguiente.

─ Dime una cosa ─comenzó Schneider─: ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo acá?

— ¡Te quería ver, maldito caucásico con mala suerte!

Gentile estaba obviando el detalle de que él también era caucásico con mala suerte. O sea, haber sido lesionado por Hino durante el partido de Uruguay contra Italia había sido karma del malo ─haber humillado a Aoi Shingo durante la ceremonia de apertura había sido una muestra de maldad en su estado más puro─ y si uno sumaba que Gino también había sufrido una lesión, entonces los italianos tenían que aprender a cerrar la boca cuando se trataba de sacarle en cara la mala fortuna a otra persona.

Pero Salvatore era de los italianos arrogantes, habladores, mal genio y desconsiderados. Así que ya venía siendo hora de que dijera qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar, a esa hora y diera detalles de cómo había logrado ingresar sin que los encargados de seguridad no hubiesen tratado de largarlo a patadas de las instalaciones.

─ Oh, me siento halagado.

Su tono de voz revelaba todo lo contrario y a todos les quedaba claro que la presencia de Gentile no le resultaba tan indiferente a Karl Heinz Schneider como uno pudiera esperar por parte del káiser.

─ ¡Pero claro, cielo! ─ dijo Gentile, esbozando una sonrisa insolente.

Caminó hacia Schneider y, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él trató de abrazarlo, pero el káiser logro hacerle el quite. Tenía que mantener su orgullo y dignidad, o al menos lo que le quedaba. Salvatore, por su parte, termino abrazando al aire.

─ Tú sabes que un día sin tí es como un día sin sol, káiser.

— Pues mis días están siempre nublados —le contestó el káiser sombríamente. Se dirigió hacia Schester, ahora cómodamente sentado en el suelo y se ubicó a su lado─. Parece que necesitas ayuda ─dijo.

Y claro. Cuando Schneider quería ser amable o llevar a cabo un gesto de humildad, siempre aparecía algo que se interponía entre él y sus buenas intenciones. Siempre. Karma, mala suerte.

— Ah, qué lindo —dijo Gentile, fríamente—. Ahora se las da de melancólico el pobrecito.

Schneider lo consideraba el torcido gesto que Dios llevaba a cabo para darte a entender que era hora de arruinar la tranquilidad que había estado disfrutando y que no se merecía.

─ ¿La compasión de quién quieres ganar, fantoche?

El octavo volumen de la decimoquinta edición de la _Encyclopædia Britannica _se estrelló en el rostro del jugador italiano con toda la fuerza destructiva que podría ser generada por la ira de Karl Heinz Schneider, sumada al arduo y riguroso trabajo de una considerable cantidad de editores y contribuyentes expertos. Cuando la fuerza de gravedad exigió que esta se encontrara en el piso, pudieron ver algo que no siempre tenían el placer de ver en vivo y en directo: el rostro furioso de un arrogante italiano con la fuerza destructiva del fascista más violento con el que te pudieras topar.

Pero todo dejó de ser tragicómico cuando lo vieron extender la mano y tomar un jarrón. Sus intenciones eran obvias y sabían lo que tenía pensado hacer porque no eran un grupo de de tarados tan indiferentes que desconocieran las consecuencias de un ataque.

— ¡Tu, maldito hijo de...!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

¿Qué tenían en común _Las mil y una noches_ con _El diario de Anna Frank_? Aparentemente, no había ninguna conexión. Eran libros tan diferentes, tanto en el tema central como en el contenido y en la forma de desarrollar la historia. Y sin embargo, Kaltz, valiéndose de su sentido práctico, les pudo encontrar la relación: ambas libros habían terminado tirados en el suelo con otros títulos.

Libros que, según Manfred Margus, eran clásicos de la literatura universal y una muestra de lo que una persona con cerebro y educación podía llegar a realizar. Müller consideraba, cada libro, el legado de mentes brillantes al resto de la humanidad («Siempre y cuando no sean los que escribió esa mujer que hace historias sobre vampiros radioactivos») y Manfred Margus había comentado, medio en broma y medio en serio, que varios servían para hacer una hoguera, en torno a la cual deberían sentarse para asar malvaviscos y contar historias de terror. Herman Kaltz, por su parte, creía que eran las formas más educada y elegantes de contribuir con la deforestación del planeta Tierra.

Del resto, el jugador del Hamburgo SV no tenía la menor idea y, sinceramente, no estaba tan aburrido como para ir y entrevistar, uno por uno, a sus compañeros de equipo. Una cosa era andar de ocioso y otra era ser un idiota poca vida. Sin embargo, todos coincidían en que todo lo que se encontraba dentro del campo visual, de cada uno, era espantoso.

En especial si dentro del campo visual se encuentra algún rival al que, secretamente, deseabas lesionar para que se largara del equipo y así tuvieras más posibilidades de quedarte como titular o, en su defecto, ser parte de la lista de «Posibles titulares». Sinceridad ante todo: el fútbol era un deporte de equipo, pero también extremadamente competitivo.

Eso último fue un pensamiento horrible que Herman Kaltz desechó inmediatamente. La buena relación entre compañeros de equipo se iba al demonio, precisamente, cuando la gente se comenzaba a obsesionar con esa horrible idea. Y la triste realidad es que, muy en el fondo, todos eran competitivos y querían poseer ese pedacito de gloria que acarreaba ser parte del _Die DFB-Elf_ [4].

Por eso extrañaba, de vez en cuando, sus días de jugador juvenil en Hamburgo SV sub-16. Genzo Wakabayashi, Karl Heinz Schneider y él sin dejar que la amistad que los unía se viera afectada por eso que, en el medio, llamaba competitividad.

─ En el nombre del cielo, en realidad esto es horrible ─comentó Müller, cruzándose de brazos. Por primera vez, en mucho rato, se le ocurría abrir la boca y no agradecieron mucho para que diera a entender que estaba comenzando a fingir que estaba siendo pesimista.

Era como si el clon de Hitler y el clon de Stalin hubiesen decidido desencadenar, bajo los efectos de un _cocktail_ de anfetaminas, la tercera guerra mundial en la biblioteca de las instalaciones donde la selección alemana de futbol se preparaba para el enfrentamiento que, dentro de cinco días, tendrían contra el seleccionado de Inglaterra.

O siendo víctimas de los efectos secundarios del crack mezclados con heroína y vodka sin filtrar, si es que tal cosa era posible de conseguir.

─ ¿Creen que terminaremos de ordenar todo esto… Hoy? ─añadió el portero alemán que jugaba en el VFB Stuttgart, sonriendo.

No es que Kaltz fuera un maníaco del orden y estuviese interesado en aplicar, rigurosamente, las reglas del feng-shui o llevar a cabo una alegoría a la decoración de interior y hacer que las encargadas de la limpieza se murieran de envidia, pero… vamos, que ordenaban y ordenaban, y maldita sea, todo seguía igual de desordenado.

─ Todo esto es culpa de Gentile… ¡Maldito _spaghetti_ entrometido, hijo de perra! ─masculló Matias Hain, malhumorado─. ¿Por qué demonios vino acá?

Las opiniones sobre este tema parecieron estar tan divididas como los alemanes del este y del oeste de la República Federal de Alemania.

─ Para fastidiarnos.

─ Para desordenar.

─ Para crear conflictos internos.

─ Lo deportaron de Italia y quiere ver si tiene buena suerte con los alemanes ─dijo alguien.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y los demás miraron al que había lanzado este comentario.

─ Si. Italianos deportando a italianos. Yo deportaría a un compatriota insoportable si pudiera.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

─ ¡Hey, hola, tú! Yo no sabía que Schneider fuese capaz de golpear tan fuerte ─le dijo Salvatore Gentile a Schester. Ambos sostenían una bandeja y se encontraban conversando en la fila que se formaba en la cafetería.

Schester comprendió, inmediatamente, que para ganarse el resentimiento de Gentile solo era necesario demostrarle que uno podría golpear más rápido que él y mejor. O sea, no había otra explicación. Schneider lo había dejado tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, maldiciendo en italiano.

Y sólo necesitó un golpe para lograr eso. Con otro, seguramente Gentile terminaba en el hospital y Schneider en prisión.

─ Como anécdota es de lo más pintoresca. ¡Hombre, cuando me dio ese puñetazo pensé, por unos instantes, que me había desencajado la mandíbula!

─ Ahora sabes que Schneider golpea y fuerte ─masculló malhumorado el alemán. Miró de reojo a su interlocutor y esbozó una sonrisa que quiso mantener discreta.

Salvatore Gentile lucía un divino, maravilloso y encantador moretón entorno al ojo. Obviamente, tendría que explicar el origen de ese trofeo de guerra, y seguramente sería alguna fanfarronada del tipo «fui atacado por un grupo de hinchas del Inter de Milán, pero me defendí valientemente».

O sea, Schester no veía ninguna dignidad en decir que se había logrado infiltrar al complejo deportivo donde la selección alemana se encontraba entrenando, se había puesto a desordenar libros, terminó provocando al capitán alemán y que este le dio un puñetazo capaz de dejar inconsciente a Chuck Norris.

─ No lo menosprecies. También sabe defenderse, y bastante bien.

─ ¿En serio? ¡Yo vivía en la Luna!

Ah, la nena italiana quiere llorar. ¿Un pañuelo de seda es un gesto lo suficientemente considerado como para que no se sienta menospreciada?

─… Porque, sinceramente, para mí, él era un simple rubio que recibía los golpes, pero también dueño de un caso severo de _Síndrome del Mártir Constante_. Yo pensaba que sus habilidades se limitaban a manejar, profesionalmente, el balón

Schester lo miró con el ceño fruncido, molesto.

Esas cosas eran unos cuantos elementos que componían la imagen que, gracias a la prensa amarillista, Karl Heinz Schneider había terminado haciéndose injustamente. El problema es que las publicaciones se aprovechaban de la ingenuidad de gente ─gente que idealizaba el mundo del futbol. Entonces, los meritos de Karl se iban al demonio porque un montón de sujetos se tragaban todo lo que apareciera en esas publicaciones.

Por otra parte, lo que Gentile había bautizado como el _Síndrome del Mártir Constante _no era otra cosa que la inusual capacidad que Schneider tenía para mantener las cosas al margen. Los que lo conocían hace mucho tiempo sabían que el capitán teutón asumía que en la selección alemana de futbol era un grupo profesionales y como tales, sabían mantener las cosas en su respectivo lugar.

─ ¿Sigues enojado conmigo por haberte tratado de homo?

Cada vez que Gentile abría la boca, lo hacía para demostrar le faltaba cultivar un poco su vida social. Uno no aprendía a leer las emociones de la gente parándose al lado de estas e iniciando un monologo. De hecho, el compadre parecía ser incapaz de mantener un dialogo.

─ ¡Gracias por incluir a Schester en la conversación, cretino! ─gritó alguien, desde el fondo de la cafetería.

No hubo respuesta, aunque el jugador alemán parecía que no estaba esperando una. Y si la estaba esperando, no le dio mayor importancia a esto y continúo comiendo.

─ Lo siento. Te arrodillaste delante de mí, sonreíste y bueno… el sentido común te hace pensar lo peor.

No era el sentido común si no que la mente de alcantarilla del italiano lo que lo había ayudado a sacar esa clase de conclusiones. Aparte, estaban en un lugar público rodeados de otras personas. Salvatore Gentile había pensado lo peor porque «ese» fue el primer «pensamiento» que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

─Mentiroso ─ masculló Schester, y decidió cambiar de tema─. ¿Por qué estas acá?

Sin embargo, inmediatamente reparó en una mujer, mirándolo desde el otro lado del mesón.

─ Sándwich de jamón y queso, un yogurt de frutilla y una Ginger Ale, por favor ─dijo, automáticamente.

Schester sabía que los empleados de cafetería siempre estaban apurados por atender a los clientes, porque la gracia del trabajo de ellos es que les pagaban poco para completar el pedido de cada individuo. Y más encima, tenían que hacerlo bien y acostumbrarse a la idea de que existían clientes que daban mal el pedido y culpaban, injustamente, al personal.

─ Soy un mensajero ─contestó el italiano─. Ando de vacaciones, vine a Inglaterra y dos personas me encargaron transmitir mensajes a dos personas diferentes.

─ ¿Quiénes recibirían el mensaje? ─preguntó al mismo tiempo que una mujer de aspecto hindú le preguntaba a Gentile cuál era su pedido.

Obviamente, Gentile juzgó que era más importante hablar con la persona que le ofrecía la posibilidad de saciar su apetito.

─ Para comenzar, quisiera un gran pedazo de queso Castelmagno y diez _grissini_ ─le dijo a la mujer que atendía la cafetería y repartía la comida─. Para continuar, una ensalada de verdura. Como plato de fondo, _bagna càuda_ servida en un pocillo de terracota individual y una gran porción de _agnolotti_...

La mujer que estaba atendiendo a Gentile abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Salvatore siguió molestándola.

─... Para terminar, quisiera un _Bicerin_ y una _Torta alla Monferrina_. Si no hay nada de eso, entonces quiero un helado italiano de nutella y un té marca Kusmi, el de la variedad que tiene pétalos de loto.

Schester pagó a la cajera lo que había encargado y decidió irse a sentar al fondo de la cafetería para que nadie creyera que él era parte del show que Gentile estaba protagonizando.

─ No hay nada de eso ─dijo la mujer con aplomo.

Era de esperarse que un país sin cultura gastronómica no hubiesen platos capaces de satisfacer el exigente estomago de Gentile.

─ Sólo estoy fastidiándote, cielo ─dijo Salvatore, sonriendo ampliamente, perversamente satisfecho ─. Dame un sándwich y un jugo de naranja.

La mujer parecía estar dispuesta a darle un golpe en la cara. Sin embargo, puso sobre la bandeja lo que Gentile pedía. Un cliente podía ser un reverendo cabrón, pero continuaba siendo un cliente.

Salvatore miro la bandeja y se las ingenió para que en su rostro se dibujara una expresión de desolación.

─ ¡Oh, no, no, no, no! ─dijo, suavemente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro─. Olvidé la mostaza de Dijon, la que tiene _granos de mostaza_ y no la mierda monocromática a la que los idiotas están acostumbrados ─aclaró─. ¿Sería tan amable de…? ─la mujer emitió un gruñido y le dijo que no tenían ese tipo de aderezo─. Muy mal. En la cafetería de la Juventus tenemos eso y más ─dijo─. Sólo por ser una perra incompetente no te dejaré propina. Ojala tengas mala noche y te despidan.

Schester se acercó a una mesa donde dos compañeros hablaban animadamente. Al verlo aproximarse, dejaron de hablar y lo recibieron con una amplia sonrisa.

─ Yo que tu empiezo a evitar a determinados imbéciles, hombre ─ comentó uno apuesto joven de cabello castaño. Se llamaba Daniel Arldt y era la nueva adquisición del Werder Bremen.

Schester dejó su bandeja sobre la mesa, se sentó en el puesto libre y abrió la boca para responderle. Sin embargo, la voz de Gentile retumbó en la cafetería y todo intento de conversación fue anulado.

Los, relativamente, tranquilos alemanes miraron, en silencio, al italiano, quien había escogido, precisamente, ese momento para personificar el estereotipo del italiano gritón y melodramático.

─ ¡¿Cómo que acá tenemos que pagas con libras esterlinas? ¡¿Acaso en Inglaterra no se usa el Euro, como en el resto de los países desarrollados?

─ Con un demonio, ese hijo de puta escandaloso ─murmuró Margus, malhumorado.

─ ¡SCHESTER, VEN ACA!

El joven trató de hacerse el desentendido. Fingió que no había escuchado el poderoso grito de Gentile y trató de probar un bocado de su sándwich, pero no pudo. Era imposible hacer algo cercado a lo que quería hacer por la simple razón de que, entablando una breve conversación con el italiano, se había condenado.

─ ¡NO TE HAGAS EL DESENTENDIDO, IMBECIL! ─gritó Gentile, sin moverse de la caja y más dispuesto que nunca a transformar un asunto trivial en una telenovela digna de la productora más infame en la historia de los tele culebrones.

Como una especie de fusión entre _La boda de mi mejor amigo_, _Jamás Besada_, _El diario de Bridget Jones _y toda la saga _Crepúsculo_, pero con la conveniente ausencia de personajes femeninos y una sobredosis de testosterona.

Ah, y con chicos jugando con pelotas. Pelotas de futbol.

─ Tu karma, hombre ─comentó Arldt, sonriendo. Aproximó a sus labios una taza de café a medio consumir y dio un sorbo. La dejó sobre su bandeja antes de comentar: ─ Me preguntó qué mal hiciste para tener que lidiar con ese idiota ─añadió mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta de papel.

─ ¡SCHESTER, NO ME IGNORES!

─ Anda y soluciona _tu_ problema antes de que se transforme en _nuestro_ problema, hombre ─ añadió von Rathlef─. Si esta gritando, es porque le diste confianza.

─ No le he dado confianza.

─ ¡OYE, IMBECIL!

─ Te está llamando a ti para que soluciones _su_ problema. Si lo hubieses ignorado desde el principio, nada de esto estaría pasando.

«Una infame lógica la que posee este miserable», pensó Schester, frunciendo el ceño. Sintió ganas de discutir con von Rathlef, pero terminó poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia Gentile, que ya había comenzado a discutir con la mujer que trabajaba en la cafetería.

─ ¡NO SE SI TE DISTE CUENTA, PER ESTOY ESPERANDO!

Las cosas malas no le ocurrían necesariamente a los perros groseros y miserables. De hecho, esa clase de persona solamente les ocurría algo desagradable cuando se topaban con alguien de su misma calaña o peor. A los buenos y bien educados, las cosas desagradables les ocurrían por encontrarse en el lugar equivocado, a la hora inadecuada frente a un engendro de Satanás.

─ ¡ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, TIERRA A SCHESTER!

Esa era una torcida regla que se aplicaba en la vida real, así que, por su bien y la del resto, tendría que empezar a valerse de ella.

─ ¡Tu eres la lentitud personificada! ─le dijo Gentile a Schester, en cuanto este se encontró cerca de la cajera.

Obviamente, el joven alemán opto por ignorar a este caprichoso, melodramático, prepotente, déspota, gritón desconsiderado y maldito infiltrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas aclaratorias:<strong>

[1][4] _Die Nationalelf _(«Los Once Nacionales») y _Die DFB-Elf_ («El DFB-Once») son dos de los apodos de la selección alemana de futbol.

[2] _Mi lucha_. Un libro publicado en 1920-y-algo, escrito por el gemelo maligno de Charles Chaplin.

[3] _La Vecchia Signora _(«La vieja señora») es uno de los apodos para la Juventus Football Club S.p.A.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Entre Nueva York y Los Ángeles.**

_Si tienes algo importante que decirle a una persona, no la encontrarás;  
>si la encuentras, olvidarás lo que tienes que decirle;<br>si lo recuerdas, la persona ya se habrá ido.  
><em>Ley de Murphy

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos de América. 02 de Agosto 8:00 ─ 9:00 A.M.

Ayer, después de once horas de vuelo en avión, treinta minutos en el aeropuerto y cuarenta y cinco minutos en un automóvil, había pensado que cama cómoda era suficiente para él. Hoy, a las ocho de la mañana, se daba cuenta que había sido un completo imbécil al creer que todo era tan simple. Por primera vez en muchos años, no quería salir de la cama. Él siempre había sido del tipo de personas que no necesitaba muchas horas de sueño para deshacerse de la fatiga, pero ahora no era el caso.

Acurrucarse y mandarlo todo al demonio era una idea tentadora, pero Alexander estaba consciente que él no había venido a descansar a Los Ángeles. Venía a entrenar bajo la supervisión de un hombre que no conocía más que por lo que Dimitri Diminescu decía sobre él, y ni siquiera eso le servía porque el rumano lo que menos hacia era hablarle sobre su vida social en California. Supuestamente, en estos momentos tendría que estar bajando hacia la cafetería del complejo deportivo donde la selección alemana ─y el cuerpo técnico que trabajaba en conjunto a esta─ estaba reunida. Como de costumbre, ingresaría sin saludar a nadie y pediría un café negro sin azúcar.

Pero acá las cosas eran diferentes. No había compañeros de equipo a los que ignorar y dudaba que el entrenador fuese tan comprensivo como Rudolf Schneider. De hecho, sentía algo de remordimiento por haberlo dejarlo tirado en Londres porque ese hombre era correcto, sincero a la hora de apoyar a los jugadores que tenía bajo su responsabilidad y siempre lograba ver algo bueno en las personas. Es cierto que cuando se enojaba podía resultar ser una persona impresionantemente fría ─más que su hijo, definitivamente─, pero eso no lo privaba de su capacidad para razonar y unos cuantos defectos no eran suficiente para eclipsar sus virtudes. Hasta el momento, Rudolph Schneider era el único entrenador con el que había tenido una relación relativamente buena.

Lo lógico, por lo tanto, era que Schlesinger-Nevsky mostrara algo de consideración hacia el hombre que lo toleraba y aceptaba con sus virtudes y defectos, aunque Alexander no estaba muy seguro de cuáles eran sus virtudes porque él era de la clase de personas que estaban más enteradas de cuáles eran sus vicios. Ante sus ojos, sus cualidades eran invisibles, pero eso no lo privaba de darse cuenta de los puntos positivos de las otras personas. Por eso le agradaba Rudi Schneider: porque él se daba cuenta de las cosas, cerraba la boca y no le exigía fingir alguien que él no era ─y que definitivamente nunca seria.

Sin embargo, para Alexander esta especie de respeto se demostraba jugando bien al fútbol. Era mejor actuar que hablar cuando uno sabia expresarse mejor a través de acciones que oraciones. Lamentablemente, Alexander era una persona desordenada e independiente, y esa irresponsable mezcla interfería con sus relaciones interpersonales. Por lo tanto, terminaba dando una impresión completamente alejada de la que, en realidad, quería transmitir. No era de extrañarse que el celo con el que protegía su independencia lo hiciera ver como una persona mal educada, grosera y de plano no digna de confianza.

─ Pero eso es su problema, Nadia ─le dijo Dimitri a su hermana. Los dos se encontraban desayunando en Bottega Louie─. No tiene sentido que le digamos las cosas. La gracia del asunto, es que él se dé cuenta de todo, solo.

─ En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Porque cuando Alexander lo comprendiera todo, significaría que algo había cambiado en él y esperaban que todo fuera para bien. Y que no fuera muy tarde, porque la gente era capaz de percibir los cambios, pero también tomaba en cuenta el pasado de la gente y al final, incluso el cambio más visible era eclipsado cuando uno arrastraba un karma demasiado oscuro. Uno podía pasarse horas citando casos de gente que había tratado de librarse de una mala fama y había terminado con una imagen peor a la que había tenido en un comienzo.

Por otra parte, si le decían las cosas el chico no aprendía. Cuando el problema partía de tu cabeza y afectaba al resto, entonces era tiempo de sentarte a pensar y analizar las cosas detenidamente. No tenía sentido que los demás vinieran a decirte qué demonios había de malo en tu actitud. Cada uno era responsable de sus propios actos y preferían pensar que Alexander era una persona inmadura.

─ ¿A qué hora tienen que ir a entrenar?

─ Ellos tienen que estar a las nueve de la mañana.

─ ¿Van a entrenar en la playa?

─ Sí. Hoy van a Venice Beach y mañana a Hermosa Beach.

─ Al parecer, vienen a entrenar y a hacer turismo ─comentó Nadia antes de darle un mordisco a su tostada untada en mermelada de frambuesa.

─ Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro ─contestó Dimitri encogiéndose de hombros.

─ ¿Y tú?

─ Ese viejo dijo que hoy no me necesita ─dijo el rumano─. Dijo que yo solamente lo estorbaría y necesitaba centrarse en los nuevo reclutas ─dio un sorbo a su café antes de regresarlo a su platillo. Con su tenedor, pinchó un pedazo de sandía que había en su plato y se lo llevó a la boca─. Hoy no le sirvo pero mañana si.

─ ¿Jim va?

─ Necesita a un idiota para exasperar a un grupo de europeos y Jim fue su primera opción.

─ Parece que también vino Salinas, de la selección brasileña, aunque no estoy segura ─dijo Nadia─. Escuché a Charlotte Smith diciendo que nunca se había topado con un jugador (de fútbol) sudamericano que tuviera más pinta de europeo que de latino y... bueno... ese es el único que se me viene a la cabeza.

─ ¿En serio? Chica, ese arquero es buenísimo y no he podido medirme contra él porque el maldito infeliz no juega para ningún equipo europeo y nuestra selección nunca se ha enfrentado contra Brasil. Seria genial que, efectivamente, hubiese venido a Los Ángeles.

Silencio. El tema ya sido dado por terminado y si no encontraban otro tema sobre el que hablar, este desayuno iba a ser largo y aburrido. La gracia de sentarse a la mesa a comer con alguien era, precisamente, hablar con esa persona. Si uno quería comer en silencio, iba a un restorán sin contar con la compañía de alguien y a una hora donde uno tuviese la certeza de que no se iba a tomar con alguien conocido.

─ Uma va actuar en una obra de teatro ─comenzó Nadia─. Dice que será Amanda Wingfield en una representación de _El zoológico de cristal. _Claro, no me dijo para qué fecha estaba programa de la función.

─ ¿Esa fue una obra de Tennessee Williams?

─ Sí.

Dimitri esbozó una desdeñosa sonrisa. Trató de pinchar un grano de uva, pero el maldito infeliz se movió. Dimitri no se dio por vencido e hizo un segundo intento. Cuando falló una tercera vez, dejó de lado el tenedor y con sus dedos tomó el grano de uva. Se lo llevó a la boca y lo masticó. Finalmente, comentó que iba a ser divertido ver a Uma interpretando a una controladora mujer del sur que escapaba de su realidad recordando sus años de juventud.

Nadia lo miró unos instantes en silencio. Después, sonrió elocuentemente.

─ ¿Cuando te leíste el libro?

─ No me lo leí. Te vi leyéndolo un día y fui a wikipedia.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Ciudad de Nueva York, Nueva York, Estados Unidos de América. 11:00 ─ 11:30 A.M.

Hanke necesitaba una botella de alcohol ─Centerba degli Abruzzi o Grand Marnier, preferentemente. Incluso con una humilde botella de Absenta seria feliz─ y un hombre guapo con dinero que la llevara a cenar al restaurante Morimoto en Chelsea, en el lado oeste de Manhattan, Nueva York. El estrés, el hambre, el aburrimiento y la monotonía parecían haberse aliado en su contra. Ayer se creía capaz de recuperar el tiempo perdido y un día después, a las once de la mañana podía decir que le faltaba afinar unos cuantos detalles para, según sus estándares personales, poder decir que había hecho un trabajo aceptable. No perfecto ─y, sin lugar a dudas, muy lejano del tipo de producto que la llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción─, pero era algo que ella podía presentar y, al menos, decir que había cumplido con su parte del contrato.

Y si se quejaban, ella estaba dispuesta a golpear al primer cretino incapaz de dar un comentario constructivo. La noche anterior, ella estaba ingresando a su departamento a la una de la mañana y, hoy, se había despertado a las cinco para estar sentada delante de su escritorio a las seis. A ella no le pagaban por trabajo hecho entre las tres de la tarde ─su horario de salida─ y las siete de la mañana ─su horario de entrada. O sea, sí, le pagaban las horas extras, pero eso era cuando se limitaban a dos, tres horas como máximo. Si ella le decía a su jefe que había estado trabajando nueve horas extras, él la mandaría al demonio porque si ella había decidido hacer una obra de caridad, era asunto de ella y él no tenía por qué andar corriendo con los gastos.

De las siete de la mañana y a las tres de la tarde. Ese era su horario y esas eran las ocho horas que le pagaban.

─ Última vez que hago horas extras, maldita sea ─masculló a regañadientes. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su oficina─. Al menos de forma gratuita.

Salió de su oficina y se dirigió hacia la diminuta «cocina» con la que contaba el espacio usado por el equipo de Vanity Fair. Allí había dos colegas que interrumpieron su conversación solamente para saludarla brevemente. Hanke fue igual de escueta con el saludo y después, cada uno regresó a sus asuntos. Ellos continuaron hablando sobre baseball y ella extendió la mano para abrir la puerta del armario de la cocina, de la cual extrajo una pequeña taza con el logo de una empresa italiana. Acto seguido, tomó una capsula de café Lavazza y la introdujo en la máquina de expreso. Puso la tasa sobre el posavasos y esperó.

Cuando su expresso estuvo listo, tomó la taza, se apoderó de la última servilleta de papel que había porque pensaba usarla a guisa de platillo para posar la taza y se dirigió hacia su oficina. Dejó todo de lado y revisó su correo electrónico. El único mensaje que tenía en su bandeja de entrada era de Marie Schneider, su sobrina que vivía en Italia, así que lo abrió. Lo primero que notó es que era breve. Después, que comenzaba con un «te dejé varios mensajes en el buzón de voz del celular...»

─ Oh, cielo. Yo no reviso mi buzón de voz. Es una mala costumbre ─dijo Hanke, sin sentirse culpable ni un poquito.

Mala costumbre que ella había adquirido luego de que el número de su celular hubiese terminado siendo dominio público y las perras resentidas le hubiesen comenzado a dejar mensajes virulentos en el maldito buzón de voz. Hanke había hablado con la empresa para decirle que quería bloquear los números de teléfono desde los cuales la llamaban, pero los incompetentes le habían dicho que no podían bloquear teléfonos públicos y para cancelar el servicio buzón de voz ella tenía que pagar. Un robo con clase, sinceramente, pero continuaba con la misma compañía. Claro, ahora ni se molestaba en revisar el buzón de voz. Y en cuanto a las llamadas, ella solamente contestaba cuando en la pantalla de su BlackBerry aparecía un número fijo o un nombre que le era familiar.

Así que, por eso, era imposible que ella se hubiese enterado que su sobrina había tratado de comunicarse con ella. Hanke estaba convencida de que su hermano mayor, el padre de Marie, tenía la misma insana costumbre de ignorar los mensajes del buzón de voz, pero que lo hacía porque él y la tecnología no se entendían bien. Pero como no tenía pruebas, todo se quedaba en una suposición.

Extendió su mano para tomar la diminuta taza que ella había dejado sobre una servilleta de papel a una distancia prudente del teclado de su computador, y comenzó a consumir el cremoso contenido dando microscópicos sorbos ─apenas humedeciendo sus labios con la crema de café y haciendo una pausa entre cada paladeo.

Leyó el mensaje. Frase por frase. Marie y ella no tenían mucho contacto, de modo que era por decencia y consideración que Hanke quería memorizar el contenido. Dos frases en el E-mail le hicieron fruncir el ceño y dejar de lado su taza de café expreso a medio consumir.

─ ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?

Acercó el rostro a la pantalla del computador y las volvió a leer. Una, dos, tres veces seguidas, murmurando cada silaba.

─ Esta broma es de mal gusto, mi niña.

La puerta fue abierta desde el exterior. Alguien ingresó en su oficina y la cerró de forma ruidosa. Obviamente, para hacerse notar.

─ ¡Radiante y maravilloso día! ─dijo Katherine van Rysselberghe, caminando hacia el escritorio de Hanke─. Afuera llueve a cantaros, mujer. En el reporte del clima andaban diciendo que el clima no mejoraría hasta el jueves, pero las buenas noticias alegran. ¿El concepto budista _mudita _[1] puede considerarse como el antónimo de la palabra alemana _shadenfreu..._ ─se interrumpió al ver el rostro de la alemana asomándose lentamente, por el lado izquierdo de la pantalla plana su ordenador de escritorio Apple─ _de_? [2]─finalizó.

Silencio.

─ ¿Tu sobrina te mandó el mensaje?

Hanke inclinó una vez la cabeza, en gesto afirmativo. Después, fijó sus ojos azules en la holandesa, quien ese día parecía haberse despertado siendo más estúpida y desconsiderada que de costumbre, porque esbozó una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus manos haciendo un breve aplauso ─**_Un_ **aplauso─ y decía que eso la alegraba.

Definitivamente, no se daba cuenta de que Hanke Schneider no estaba de ánimos para hacer vida social. No por ahora.

─ A mi no me alegra que te haya elegido para que le recomendaras el vestido de boda.

Katherine se sentó delante de Hanke.

─ En el E-Mail que me mandó fue bastante sincera y me dijo que te dejó una cantidad impresionante de mensajes al respecto. Al parecer, tú fuiste su primera opción pero como no le diste respuesta, asumió que tú no estabas interesada y recurrió a mí. ¿Cómo obtuvo con mi número personal? Ni idea.

Una idea paso por la cabeza de Hanke, y su rostro se ensombreció.

─ Lo de mi posible desinterés ─comenzó, tratando de que su voz sonara neutral─, ¿es algo que tu concluiste o algo que mi sobrina te dijo?

─ Algo que yo concluí en base al hecho de que no le regresaste ni una de las llamadas que te había hecho desde Italia. Además, quisiera aclararte que yo...

Hanke no la dejó terminar la frase.

─ Si le dijiste todo eso a Marie... Juro, pero es que te lo juro sobre la memoria de mi abuela, que te voy a matar de una forma tan cruel que haré parece el holocausto judío como un maldito día de campo, Katherine van Rysselberghe.

La editora en jefe de Harpe's Bazaar no se enojó por el comentario, pero tampoco pareció habérselo tomado a la ligera. Algo dentro de Hanke le hizo comprender que van Rysselberghe se sentía algo incómoda y eso era bueno. En esta conversación había terminado involucrada su sobrina. La única que tenía y la que estaba a punto de dar un paso muy importante en su vida.

Tal vez demasiado importante como para que lo estuviera dando antes de los veinte y sin haberse graduado de la universidad. ¿Marie ya le habia anunciado al resto de los Schneider que se iba a casar con Gino Hernández, el capitán de la selección italiana? ¿Que pensaba Rudy al respecto? ¿Estaba en favor del matrimonio de Marie? ¿Estaba en contra o el asunto le parecía un evento tan insignificante que no valia la pena inquietarse? ¿O acaso tenía tantas dudas al respecto que no sabia qué pensar, decir o hacer?

─ Si estuviéramos en Alemania o Austria, ese comentario te habría costado el puesto de trabajo.

Afortunadamente, estaban en Estados Unidos de América, un país donde la libertad de expresión se tomaba tan en serio que una persona estaba dispuesta a golpearte si la privabas de su derecho a quejarse.

Pero Katherine continuaba siendo una maldita judía desconsiderada.

─ En todo caso, no vine a discutir contigo. Quisiera aclararte que yo solamente le voy a recomendar a la estilista. A fin de cuentas, Marie vive en Milán.

─ Espero que todo eso sea cierto y yo me esté pasando películas.

Hanke, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dudaba si Katherine estaba siendo completamente sincera con ella o si le estaba mintiendo para cubrir un error que, de alguna forma, la perjudicaría. A ella, no a Hanke ni Marie. En ese aspecto, Katherine era bastante egoísta, sobre todo cuando se trataba de cuidar su la imagen que proyectaba hacia personalidades públicas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas aclaratorias:<strong>

[1] Mudita: Alegría por la felicidad del otro.

[2] Schadenfreude: Alegría por el sufrimiento o desgracia del otro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Apoyo moral.  
><strong>

_Estos son mis principios. Si no le gustan tengo otros._  
>Groucho Marx.<p>

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Ciudad de Nueva York, Nueva York, Estados Unidos de América. 03 de Agosto. 6:00 – 8:00 A.M.

El despertador sonó, puntualmente, a las seis de la mañana. Hanke se destapó y se quedó, unos instantes, sentada al borde de la cama. Miró, de reojo, al irritante reloj que sonaba todos los días a la misma hora para recordarle que tenía una maldita rutina que cumplir, y el cual ella todavía no apagaba.

─ Espera un poco, imbécil ─masculló─. Espera y veras de lo que soy capaz de hacerte.

Debía comprarse un reloj que ella pudiese programar para que sonara, solamente, de lunes a viernes. Claro, siempre y cuando tal cosa hubiese sido inventada, que se encantarara en una tienda fácil de encontrar y que no fuese caro… Porque en el nombre del cielo, a ella le gustaba el lujo, pero ni de chiste iba a pagar dos mil dólares por un despertador que contaba con las mismas características que alguno de los modelos que uno encontraba por menos de cien dólares.

Afortunadamente, era día laboral así que no había problema, pero Hanke se enojaba cada vez que pensaba en que siempre sus planes para dormir hasta las once de la mañana ─los fin de semana─ se iban al demonio porque siempre olvidaba desconectar el maldito despertador. Ella estaba lejos de ser una rubia estúpida, pero era tan irritante constatar que había encontrado la solución a su problema y siempre terminaba tropezando con la misma maldita piedra.

Meh, no era culpa suya si trabajaba como negra para vivir como la blanca que era y mucho menos que su trabajo fuese tan exigente y de lunes a viernes ella llegara tan cansada que luego de cerrar la puerta con llave tirara todo al piso antes de arrojarse sobre la cama. Una vez se despertó y vio su llavero dentro de la pecera, sus zapatos Jimmy Choo cerca de la puerta, su bolso Balenciaga dentro del lavamanos y su vestido Burberry arrugado y pisoteado, también en el piso. Así de cansada llegaba: las cosas consideradas como artículos de lujo terminaban teniendo el mismo trato que uno le daría a las cosas compradas en Wallmart durante el boxing day o el periodo de las liquidaciones de verano.

Uno no exageraría a decir que eso le había ocurrido en más de una oportunidad. Pero a fin de mes, el cheque que recibía servía para compensar todo el drama y el estrés. Aparte, el maldito departamento en el Upper East Side de Nueva York y la mitad de sus caprichos no se iban a pagar solos y ni de chiste iba ir a mendigarle dinero a su hermano o a su sobrino. Ella sabía que ellos tenían el dinero que a ella le faltaba para terminar de pagar el departamento, pero a los familiares uno nos los explotaba, aunque ellos usaran el eufemismo de «ayudar».

Y si no se levantaba, entonces llegaría tarde. Sacó fuerzas de alguna parte y se puso de pie. El despertador todavía sonaba cuando ingresó al cuarto de baño para ducharse.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Hanke Schneider estaba pendiente de la moda y le daba importancia a su apariencia física, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacer el ridículo usando sandalias durante un día de lluvia o una minifalda a mediados de diciembre, cuando las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve y el mercurio circulaba en la zona de los grados bajo cero. Es cierto que ella tenía colegas a las que había visto llegar bastante desabrigadas en esa época, pero todas habían pasado las fiestas navideñas en la cama… con un resfriado, no con un hombre, lo cual ─si uno lo pensaba detenidamente─ era patético porque las fiestas navideñas que el equipo de Vanity Fair organizaba eran espectaculares, tanto que casi siempre se unían integrantes de la junta directiva. Incluso integrantes del equipo de otras revistas. Vamos, fiestas de oficina con clase.

Aparte, Hanke no podía resfriarse porque cada día de licencia era tiempo perdido innecesariamente y, por lo tanto, a fin de mes el cheque tenía unos dígitos menos. Unos dólares de menos equivalían a problemas que afectaban todo su estilo de vida porque cuando se trataba de dinero la fría, asquerosa y dolorosa verdad era que cada miserable evento podía desencadenar un gran problema. Parte de la adultez era responsabilizarse por sus errores y tener la vida medianamente ordenada, y a Hanke eso le había quedado claro hace mucho tiempo.

Salió del edificio donde vivía y caminó un rato hasta un Starbucks cercano. En cuanto la barista la vio ingresar, le preparó su habitual Cinnamon Dolce Latte, formato grande y con una manguita para evitar que se quemara porque el contenido del vaso de papel estaba caliente. Hanke lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, lo pagó y dejó cincuenta centavos como propina. No sabía el nombre de la chica, pero le caía bien y le deseaba un brillante futuro ─pero no dentro de Vanity Fair o alguna revista considerada como su competencia.

De buen genio, ingresó al edificio del Conglomerado Empresarial H.C. Inc. Se dirigió al mesón de la recepción y le pasó su tarjeta de identificación a la espectacular asiática que, por alguna razón, trabajaba como recepcionista y no asistente de alguna editora en jefe de alguna revista dedicada a la moda. Esta la pasó por un lector antes de regresársela a la alemana.

─ Gracias. Que tenga un buen día, señora Schneider.

Hanke la recibió y la guardó en su bolso Birkin. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor y presionó el botón correspondiente al piso donde trabajaba el equipo de Vanity Fair. Dio un par de sorbos a su Cinnamon Dolce Latte durante dos pisos. Después, se comenzó a sentir incomoda pero no se extrañó de la sensación porque ella sabia cual era la razón detrás de su malestar.

Era su sexto sentido ─el de la intuición y que formaba parte central del radar interno que le permitía detectar una perra a veinte millas a la redonda─ el que le mandaba señales de alerta. Hanke había desarrollado el prototipo de este radar cuando entró a la universidad llena de esperanzas y convencida de que a nivel universitario la llamada «fauna estudiantil» no existía. Que entre los estudiantes no existía esa repugnante jerarquización porque el círculo vicioso regido por la ley de la selva se había hecho pedazos al momento en que uno se graduaba de la educación secundaria.

Error. Allí comprendió que para librarse de una abeja reina era necesario transformarse en una araña, que los llamados «nerds» no eran necesariamente las victimas y un montón de cosas que eran incompatibles con sus recuerdos de adolescencia. Seguía siendo el mismo juego pero a otro nivel y si uno sobrevivía en ese ecosistema, entonces uno se graduaba con un diploma y una armadura que uno se encargaba de pulir y mejorar en el transcurso de la vida profesional.

En el edificio del Conglomerado Empresarial H.C. Inc, este radar se echo a perder en más de una oportunidad pero Hanke siempre se encargaba de repararlo rápidamente. Todas las perras que, directa o indirectamente, habían tratado de hacerle la vida imposible, las que lo habían logrado y las se empeñaban en hacerlo se habían encargado de aportar una pieza para reemplazar las oxidadas.

Miró hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro y vio a una cuatro ojos que solucionaba el sodoku del Periódico de distribución gratuita Metro, ensimismada en su tarea y ajena a lo que había a su alrededor. Inmediatamente, la reconoció.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Hanke salió rápidamente. Tropezó con un hombre guapo al que conocía, pero no le dio mayor importancia porque, en ese momento, no lo reconoció. En el interior del ascensor, sentada sobre el piso, sollozando, usando un vaso de papel a guisa de sombrero y cubierta en Cinnamon Dolce Latte, se encontraba la periodista que se había estado entreteniendo a costa de su sobrino. En su rostro, una marca roja indicaba que la mano de Hanke se había estrellado violentamente en su mejilla.

«A ver si eso le da a entender que es mejor trabajar en una revista seria», pensó.

La agresión no compensaba todo el deño que esa chica le había infringido a la imagen de Karl Heinz Schneider en Norteamérica, pero algo era algo y, dentro de ella, algo se tranquilizó. Lo que los otros dijeran sobre ella, no le importaba. Hanke sabía que si se quedaba callada era una «mujerzuela pasiva y sin carácter, incapaz de defender a un ser querido o a ella misma», pero también que si hacia algo «era una perra rabiosa».

No importaba que demonios hacia alguien, siempre existiría una persona que hablara de esa persona, ya sea bien o mal, pero siempre emitiendo un juicio.

Escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Se detuvo y giró sobre sus tobillos. Allí, dirigiéndose hacia ella, había un guapo hombre de cabello castaño, piel clara y dueño de unos luminosos y expresivos ojos pardos. Hanke lo reconoció inmediatamente.

─ ¡Riccardo de Sforza! ─exclamó ella, sonriendo mientras él se aproximaba hacia ella cubría la distancia que los separaba.

Era integrante de la junta directiva y parecía estar sorprendido, en el peor sentido de la palabra. Hanke, por otra parte, siempre que lo veía sentía un poquitito de pena. Era una lástima que ese guapo hombre con plata y con un puesto importante fuese homosexual.

─ Que sorpresa. ¿Cuándo regresaste de Italia?

─ Hace dos días.

─ ¿Estuviste en Roma, visitando a tu familia?

─ Estuve en Roma, pero a mi familia ni la vi… Sinceramente, ni se me pasó por la cabeza ir a saludarlos porque… Bueno, tú sabes: chapados a la antigua y resentidos conmigo porque soy el único hijo hombre y salí homosexual.

La sonrisa de Hanke se empequeñeció un poco.

─ Saliste del closet cuando te graduaste de la universidad. ¿No es tiempo de que lo superen?

─ Nunca lo superaran, querida ─contestó Riccardo, esbozando una sonrisa melancólica─. En todo caso, mujer ─añadió, dando un hondo suspiro─ necesito hablar contigo sobre tres cosas.

─ ¿Sobre qué sería?

─ Sobre tu sobrino, tu sobrina y el número de Vanity Fair.

─ ¿El de este mes o el siguiente?

─ Los dos. Vamos a mi oficina.

Marcharon de regreso al ascensor. Riccardo presionó el botón para indicar que subían y se quedaron delante de la puerta, esperando a que esta se abriera automáticamente.

─ ¿Quieres un café pequeño o grande? ─preguntó el, mirando a Hankde, dirigiéndole una sonrisa elocuente.

─ Si es tan bueno como el Cinnamon Dolce Latte con el que bañé a esa zorra cuatro ojos, uno grande.

Riccardo se rio.

─ Lo siento. Solamente compro las capsulas Lavazza para expreso.

Había una pequeña diferencia entre un expreso y un café. Era increíble que este imbécil le hubiese preguntado si quería un café cuando lo único que tenia para ofrecerle era una diminuta taza de expreso.

_Tling_.

─ Primero las damas ─dijo Riccardo, apoyando su mano en el borde de la puerta, para evitar que esta se cerrara rápidamente.

Hanke ingresó sonriendo.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. 13:00 ─ 22:00 P.M.

El sillón estilo Luis XV era, definitivamente, una obra de arte y sin lugar a duda era el favorito de Akira Wakabayashi. Por lo tanto, los muebles de este tipo eran los que predominaban en su despacho. Lo único que desentonaba era la araña de cristal, ubicada al centro del techo, y el teléfono que había sobre su escritorio, al cual él veía, involuntariamente, de vez en cuando, como si este simple objeto presentara una amenaza a un ambiente que él quería mantener lo más silencioso posible.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, alguien tocó, tres veces.

─ Adelante ─dijo, fuerte y claro, con un tono de voz que sonó autoritario, sin levantar la mirada, mientras terminaba de firmar unos documentos.

Genzo, su hijo menor, ingresó y cerró suavemente la puerta. Se sentó delante de su padre, quien en esos momentos guardaba los papeles dentro de un sobre amarillo. Por experiencia, Genzo sabía que la labor de su padre no concluiría ahí, así que hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer: esperar.

Esperar a que el cerrara el sobre y escribiera los datos del remitente en la parte superior izquierda y los del destinatario en el centro. Para la estampilla, seguramente uno de los tres hijos que Akira había reconocido tendría que ir al correo más cercano.

El portero de la selección japonesa estaba seguro que el seria el desafortunado por encontrarse más cerca de Akira Wakabayashi en esos momentos.

Finalmente, el jefe de la familia Wakabayashi dejó el sobre de lado, puso su lápiz azul dentro del lapicero y miró a su hijo, unos instantes, en silencio.

─ No quiero detenerte mucho tiempo, así que te lo voy a decir directamente. Hoy necesito que acompañes a tu hermano, Takahiro, a la función de _El lago de los cisnes_, en el Royal Opera House.

─ ¿Por qué no haces que lo acompañe otra persona?

─ ¿A quién me sugieres, Genzo?

─ Me parece que Nozomi sería el indicado. Digo, tú sabes que a mí me aburre esa clase de lugar y… bueno, sinceramente, creo que Nozomi es el que sabe cómo comportarse en esa clase de lugares. O sea… El es capaz de disfrutar esa clase de espectáculos.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

─… Entonces, me miró en silencio durante unos instantes, como si no pudiese creer que a mí se me había ocurrido decirle algo así. Después, se echo a reír en mi cara ─ dijo Genzo, horas después, malhumorado, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana que había de su lado, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, junto a su hermano, Takahiro, ubicado cómodamente en el asiento del conductor.

─ Hombre que no me parece mala idea la tuya ─contestó Takahiro, sonriendo, con la mirada fija en la ruta─. Digo, me encanta ir de paseo con alguno de mis hermanos, pero tú no eres de los que soporta estar sentado durante horas.

Genzo tardó en hablar.

─ ¿Tienes idea de la razón por la que no te mandó con Nozomi?

─ Supongo que, precisamente, porque él es muy intelectual, serio y teme que sus amigos se burlen de él diciendo que más listo de sus hijos es también el más aburrido.

Bingo. El asertivo hermano mayor confirmaba que los hermanos Wakabayashi conocían perfectamente al hombre que les había tocado tener como padre. Lo cual era triste porque significaba que habían pasado una vida al lado de un hombre inconformista en el peor sentido de la palabra.

─ No te impresiona que el piense eso de nuestro hermano, ¿cierto? Nozomi es su primer hijo y el que obtuvo el mejor resultado en el examen de ingreso. Y sin embargo, él es quien se lleva las críticas más severas.

─ ¿En serio crees eso? A nuestra madre le ha dicho, delante de nosotros, sus hijos, que si no le hubiese dado tres hijos varones la habría mandado al demonio.

─ Me pregunto si nuestro abuelo era así...

─ Yo le he escuchado decir, a nuestra madre, obviamente en ausencia de nuestro padre, que su suegro era un cerdo sexista y clasista, de lo peor.

─ La desventaja de los matrimonios por conveniencia ─murmuró Genzo, irónicamente─. Tener que lidiar con gente que no te agrada porque de lo contrario, lo pierdes todo.

Luz roja. Takahiro detuvo su automóvil y un grupo de peatones atravesaron la calle.

─ Tu sabes cómo es nuestro padre, Genzo ─le dijo─. Siempre va a quejarse de algo que hagamos. Por ejemplo, antes a mí me criticaba porque no me iba bien en japonés y matemáticas. Ahora se queja de que estudie una carrera inútil. A Nozomi lo critica por ser un nerd sin vida social y a ti porque tu novia es mamá soltera y tú no tienes problemas en consentir a su hija.

─ No consiento a la niña. Le he llevado solamente _dos_ regalos. ¡No puedes llamar a eso «consentir», maldita sea!

─ Dos vestidos comprados en la sección infantil de Burberry ─puntualizó Takahiro─. Toma en cuenta el dinero gastado en esos dos regalos y dame una buena razón para que papá no diga que la consientes.

─ ¡Con un demonio!─ exclamó Genzo, indignado, enderezándose inmediatamente y mirando a su hermano, con el ceño fruncido─. ¿Ahora no puedo gastarme el dinero que gano en lo que me da la gana?

─ Tú sabes, al final del día, todo se mide en dinero, según nuestro padre ─dijo, antes de continuar con el trayecto.

Genzo suspiró desanimado. Su hermano tenía razón.

« Supongo que, precisamente, porque él es muy intelectual, serio y teme que sus amigos se burlen de él diciendo que más listo de sus hijos es también el más aburrido». La voz de Takahiro resonó en su cabeza, por alguna razón.

─ ¿Por cierto qué amigos estás hablando?

Takahiro no contestó inmediatamente.

─ ¿No te lo dijo papá?

─ ¿Qué tendría que haberme dicho?

─ Oh, bueno, sobre eso…

Eran las seis y media de la tarde cuando Genzo Wakabayashi y su hermano mayor ingresaron en el Royal Opera House de Londres. No había código vestimentario, pero los dos se habían visto en la obligación de usar esmoquin porque después de la función iban a reunirse a cenar con unos amigos de Akira Wakabayashi, tres sujetos tan anticuados y clasistas como él.

─ No puedo creer que me haga esto ─dijo Genzo, por enésima vez, mientras caminaban hacia el palco que iban a ocupar durante esa función─. ¡No puedo creer que tú me hagas esto, hermano mayor!

─ ¡Hey, córtala! ¿Quieres? ─exclamó Takahiro, molesto─. Ir a ver _El lago de los cisnes_ y después ir a cenar con esas momias no son algo que yo quiero hacer el mismo día.

En realidad, Genzo ya había superado el disgusto que le había ocasionado el enterarse que no solamente tendría que ver un espectáculo que no le interesaba si no que, además, tendría que ir a cenar con un grupo de sujetos que apenas conocía. Afortunadamente, su hermano estaba allí para darle apoyo moral.

Pero sentía unas infundadas ganas de molestar a su hermano, solamente para darse el gusto de verlo exasperado, enojado y frustrado por no poder manifestar abiertamente su ira. No tenía la intención de hacerle las cosas fáciles.

─ Incluso tú me lo ocultaste…

─ Te lo dije en el auto. Y fue solamente porque asumí que nuestro padre te lo había dicho.

Acto dos. Personaje a interpretar: el hermano menor traicionado, víctima de las maquinaciones de su padre y de la insensibilidad de su hermano mayor.

─ ¿Por qué demonios lo asumiste?

─ Porque estuviste una hora encerrado en el despacho de nuestro padre, hablando con él ─respondió Takahiro, mientras ocupaba su asiento─. Por eso mismo asumí que…

Ahora, era tiempo de actuar como un pendejo consentido.

─ ¿Sabes qué? No voy asistir a esa cena después de la función.

─ Problema mío no es ─Takahiro, completamente cabreado. Abrió el programa sin dejar de mirar a su hermano, quien aún estaba de pie─. Pero da por hecho que no te voy a cubrir las espaldas. ¿Te vas? Perfecto, es asunto tuyo. ¡Tú eres el que tendrá que decirle a nuestro padre porque demonios mandaste al diablo la reservación en el maldito Paul Hamlyn Hall! Ahora, cierra la boca y siéntate.

Genzo lo miró en silencio unos instantes. Tiempo de hacerse el tonto.

─ Te lo juro, cuando te enojas, te desconozco…

Finalmente, se ubicó al lado de su hermano.

─ El maldito palco es uno de esos lugares donde puedes verlo todo pero también ser visto por todos ─comentó Genzo, a quien las ganas de molestar no se le habían quitado.

Daba la impresión de que solamente quería quejarse por todo. Al lado suyo, Takahiro leía el programa pero cuando escuchó la observación de Genzo, bajo el programa y miró a su hermano, de hito en hito.

─ ¿Tu no vas a cerrar la boca, cierto?

Por toda respuesta, el portero sonrió satisfecho.

─ Me vas a tener que soportar toda la velada o serás tú quien le explique a nuestro padre porque uno de sus hijos mandó al demonio la reservación en el Paul Hamlyn Hall del Royal Opera House de Londres.

Takahiro lo miró enojado.

─ ¿Eres así con tus compañeros de equipo, Genzo? ─le preguntó con aplomo.

─ No.

En ese momento, las luces se apagaron y comenzó el primer acto.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Lo lindo de la clase alta era el romanticismo con el cual la veían algunas personas que no pertenecían a esta y que, definitivamente, nunca habían tenido que lidiar con alguno de sus integrantes. Se deslumbraban con las marcas de lujo, con los nombres que sonaban chic y pensaban que todo era lindo en un mundo donde la joyas encandilaban los ojos con su fulgor, el dinero hablaba y la verdad callaba. Genzo Wakabayashi se daba cuenta del entorno, la conversación animada y el cinismo del cual todos ─incluso él─ estaban haciendo uso. Pero más que eso, se sentía completamente vació y patético por haber venido al ballet tan sólo para darle en el gusto a su padre.

Ninguno de los que estaban reunidos entorno a esa mesa había venido porque le interesara el ballet. El príncipe Sigfried y la princesa Odette eran excusas para que todos los comensales se dejaran ver en un lugar publico. Lo importante no era la presentación ni el desempeño de la prima ballerina. Lo que importaba era el acto de presentarse y saber comportarse.

Por eso mismo Akira Wakabayashi había mandado a dos personas que no estaban interesadas en el ballet. Nozomi, seguramente, habría disfrutado la presentación. Se habría maravillado con el trabajo de los bailarines. Se habría conmovido con la historia y seguramente, ahora, estaría hablando animadamente de lo que había visto. Aunque estuviese hablando solo, comentaría lo que acababa de ver. Le había ocurrido con _La bella durmiente_ y _El Cascanueces_. Era obvio que le habría ocurrido lo mismo con _El lago de los cisnes_. El padre de ellos, quería ahorrarle una humillación innecesaria a un hijo demasiado idealista.

Genzo y Takahiro, en cambio, sabían como ignorar lo que acababan de ver. Para ellos era fácil porque eran sinceros con ellos mismos y no tenían problemas en admitir que el arte, en cualquiera de sus formas, no les llamaba la atención.

«Para Nozomi no es un acto social», pensó.

No podía dejar de pensar en su hermano, el que leía, el que disfrutaba ver representaciones dramáticas. El que no se aburría durante las operas.

Odiaba esta clase de reuniones. Se sentía incomodo cenando en un lugar que no le agradaba, fingiendo alguien que no era. Quería irse. Llamar a sus amigos alemanes y decirles que necesitaba verlos. Estar en compañía de gente que no fingía porque no necesitaban hacerlo. Las que le habían demostrado que no todo era ir y destruir al rival: uno solamente necesitaba vencerlos, darles la oportunidad de que se volvieran más fuertes y esperar a que regresaran luego de haber superado las debilidades que, en el primer encuentro, les había costado la victoria.

¿Donde demonios se habían metido las personas que le habían ofrecido una amistad desinteresada?

Se sentía sofocado. Quería ponerse de pie, dejarlos tirados y no volver a verlos. Al demonio su padre. Que se consiguiera otro imbécil para representarlo delante de estas víboras.

─ Genzo ─la voz de Takahiro lo regreso a la realidad. Seguía sentado junto a tres hombres a los que apenas conocía y a los que de difícilmente estimaba─. Estamos hablando sobre el partido Alemania versus Inglaterra y necesitamos que te unas a la apuesta.

Genzo Wakabayashi miró a cada uno, a los ojos. Finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

─ Obviamente, Alemania ganará.

* * *

><p><strong>El espacio que Fraulein Doofenshmirtz usa para hablar de lo que se le da la gana<strong>

Este capítulo tardó mucho en salir, pero al menos Genzo Wakabayashi fuese a la opera con su «hermano» ─algo que hace mucho tiempo quería hacer─. La información correspondiente al _Royal Opera House_ de Londres fue sacada de la página web oficial del teatro.

Como lo habrán notado, me entretengo escribiendo sobre Hanke. No sé por qué.


End file.
